A Storm Is Coming
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Shirley Collin's world collapses when her son Keith supposedly dies. Years later she finds out he's alive. Can she get him back? -AU Story- -COMPLETE-
1. The Accident

**A Storm Is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Warnings: **This story is very ****very**** AU and OOC** **especially early on, Language, H/C, Angst**

Rating: **PG-13**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Partridge Family and am in no way affiliated with said tv show. This fic is only for the enjoyment of the reader.**

Author's Notes: **After watching this Lifetime film I just thought that even though it would be an AU, it just screamed The Partridge Family, so that's how this particular story was born. Now keep in mind that it is an AU so things will be different, but I hope you all like it just the same. Please read and review!**

Summary: **Shirley Collins' world is turned upside down when her four year old son Keith and his father die in a boating accident. 14 years later, by chance Shirley sees a home movie that features none other than her supposedly dead husband and son. How far will Shirley go to get her son back?**

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Chapter One: **The Accident**

The sky was clear, the weather warm. The sun was shining brightly on the backyard deck of a house in San Pueblo California where a young, blond haired lady was seated in a chair holding a young girl while watching a small, dark haired boy painting a picture.

The young lady was Mrs. Shirley Collins. She was married to Mr. Louis Collins but even though they had two beautiful children, 4 year old Keith Collins and 1 and a half year old Laurie Collins, Shirley now believed that her marriage to Louis had been a mistake. Louis was almost always down at the harbor sailing, or buying something across the world; his last buying venture was a small dive shop in the Keys.

In fact Shirley was in the midst of trying to get a divorce from Louis. So far she had custody of both children but their father was allowed to take them for the weekend every first Saturday of every month. It was known to Shirley that he didn't like that arrangement but when the divorce was final, Shirley was prepared to let Louis see Keith and Laurie every other week; the man just had to be patient!

Closing her eyes Shirley took in the small breeze that rustled her hair. Saturday; Louis was on his way to pick up Keith. It was the older man's scheduled day to spend with his son. Shirley could tell that Keith was looking forward to it. He always liked spending time with his father; going sailing with the older man or playing the guitar with him. Even though he was young and small, Keith was really picking up on the guitar.

"See...I can't do it mommy." Keith said, putting his blue paint brush down on the deck. He had been attempting to paint a picture. All he had to do was stay in the lines and use the correct colors, but he was having trouble staying within the lines, but he was only four years old so it was understandable.

"Yes you can honey. Just take it nice and slow." Shirley replied, sitting up in the chair, still holding young Laurie who was asleep in her arms.

Young Keith just shook his head, not believing his mother.

"I can't I tried! It's too small to fill in!" Keith replied, his young voice full of anger and disappointment.

Standing, Shirley put the still sleeping Laurie in the chair before sitting down next to her son, taking in his work.

"You are right it is small. Hey, did you know that can't isn't in the dictionary?" Shirley asked. She watched her son's face; watching him take in what she was saying. Since Keith was so young he really didn't care about any old dictionary but Shirley was leading up to a point that Keith would understand.

"Do you know what we are going to do? We are going to get rid of all of those cant's. Do you know how? We are going to take a deep breath..." Shirley took a deep breath and held it, waiting for Keith to do the same. A moment later he took a deep breath and held it as well. "Now...are you ready to blow all of those cant's away?" Shirley asked; still holding her breath.

When Keith nodded, Shirley said, "Go." She then started exhaling, blowing the imagined 'cant's' away. Keith followed her example and started blowing the cant's away, and when Shirley started to make weird noises as she continued to blow, young Keith started to laugh.

"See? There they go! Good bye!" Shirley said, looking towards the sky as Keith still continued to laugh.

She just loved to hear her son laugh and to see his happy, smiling face. It was just so infectious!

"Now...you can do anything you want to do." Shirley said in a serious voice once Keith had stopped laughing. With a smile still on his face, he picked up his paint brush and had just started to paint again when the doorbell rang.

"It's daddy!" Keith proclaimed.

Shirley kept a smile on her face for Keith's sake. "Okay now pick up your paints and tidy up before you leave." She said as she rose up and entered the house.

Going to the front door she opened it and just as Keith had said, it was Louis. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a baby blue t-shirt and dark sunglasses.

"Shirley." Louis said in a happy tone of voice, but Shirley didn't echo the sincerity in her voice as she said, "Louis."

Stepping away from the door, she allowed Louis in to the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Keith's coming, he's just putting his paints away." Shirley explained when she caught Louis looking around.

"Where are you taking him this weekend?" Shirley asked as she grabbed some of the toys that were left out and began to put them in to a small, plastic tub.

"Oh...out on the boat like always." Louis replied.

Hearing that, Shirley stopped cleaning up and looked at her soon to be ex husband. Was he serious?

"No sailing. There's a storm coming in and I don't want him out in it." She said.

Louis looked at her; surprise written all over his face. "Oh, I didn't know that. Alright, well...I'll just take him down to the harbor, we don't have to go out." he replied.

Shirley put her hands on her hips. "Promise me? I've asked you before not to take him out but...Keith tells me that you do it anyway." She said.

Louis shook his head. "You know how much he loves it out on the ocean." he replied.

"That may be so but it isn't safe Louis! I don't want anything to happen to him." Shirley shot back.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Shirley could cancel this little outing if he didn't agree to her demands. "Okay, I promise!" he said.

Getting the promise she was looking for, Shirley returned to picking up the scattered toys while Louis went to the window, looking out on to the sun light front lawn.

He hated arguing with his wife; hated the set up they had so far. How had things gotten this bad? He didn't know.

"You know, I really wish you would have tried to like the boat a little bit." Louis said after a moment.

"Oh really? When was I supposed to find the time to do that? I was raising a son and going to school! I didn't have much time to play, Louis!" Shirley said.

All those years ago Shirley had been going to law school in an attempt to become a lawyer, she had been so close, so very close to completing the bar...then responsibility got in the way. She had thought about going back but...there was still Keith to think about.

"Shirley, I'm not talking about play. You know that I bought the boat for a business. That's why I...you know...got that dive shop out in the Keys...for both of us!" Louis said.

"Exactly. You run off and buy some flea bitten building on the other side of the country..." Shirley replied.

"But...honey, we talked about that for years!" Louis said. He didn't know why Shirley was so opposed to this. It was a great opportunity to raise a family!

"Yes but that was before I had a child to think about!" Shirley replied.

Okay now hold on, Shirley was putting this all on Keith?

"Hey, I am thinking about the child! It is a great place to raise a kid, the Keys are beautiful!" Louis began but Shirley interrupted by saying, "Well I hope you enjoy yourself. But you aren't taking my son."

Okay this was really going nowhere fast. Once the divorce was finalized, Louis had the funny feeling that he'd never see his family...his children again! Why was Shirley being so hard headed? Louis would bet good money that if she had just tried sailing just once she would have loved it, but oh no...Shirley and water...boats even, never seemed to mix.

"You know Shirley, it could have been so perfect. You...you could have gotten your law degree in Miami, move up to practice in the Keys. Weekends we could have just enjoyed the sand..." Louis said. Shirley sighed and stopped cleaning up once again. Looking up she fixed Louis with an annoyed stare.

"Take Keith for the weekend; show him the boat...alright?" she said. She just really wanted Louis to stop talking and leave because he was really starting to get on her nerves...as he always did.

"Yeah, while I still have it." Louis muttered. Hearing that, Shirley stood up and marched over to him. "I don't want the boat or the house or the car," Shirley said, already knowing he'd bring up the house and the car, "I just want things to be fair." she said.

At that, Louis scoffed. "Fair? I put you through law school and now you have your attorney buddies gang up on me! I can't even go to the mail box without getting this legal mumbo jumbo from one of your lawyers. And no, before you start, I don't want any lawyers I just...I just want my family back. I...I get my son...my own son one weekend a month!"

Shirley understood his frustration but there was nothing she could do about that. "When the divorce is final it'll be different." she said.

"Yeah, I probably won't get him at all." Louis muttered. "No!" Shirley countered, "I don't want Keith to grow up without a father, he needs you...he needs the both of us!"

Louis sighed and shook his head. "How did we end up like this?" he asked. Shirley sighed and also shook her head. It was a good question.

"We were so different, we always were." She muttered softly. Louis looked at her and asked, "Then why'd you marry me?"

Shirley paused, not really sure how to answer that question. After a moment she looked straight in to Louis' eyes and said, "Because I loved you."

Louis saw the truth shining bright in her eyes and after a moment he looked away. "Listen Shirley I have to ask you this. Please can we...work this out, just the two of us? Without all these lawyers confusing everything...please?"

Shirley paused. It was a good offer but she didn't love Louis anymore. She didn't want to hurt the man more than this divorce already was, but she just couldn't do what he was asking. Before she could tell him, Keith ran in to the room. "Daddy!" he shouted, rushing in to his father's arms.

Louis picked up his little boy and hugged him.

"How are you doing there sailor?" he asked Keith, who was wearing his baby blue knapsack, a white t-shirt with a khaki colored button up jacket, a pair of blue shorts and some running shoes.

"Very good Captain." Keith replied, giving his father a cute little salute.

"Well that's good to hear!" Louis said. He moved to the front door and opened it before saying, "Now lets see if we can find some pirates in that harbor!"

Walking out on to the front porch, he turned and looked at Shirley. He was still holding Keith who had his small arms wrapped around his father's neck.

"So you never did answer my question." Louis said.

Shirley who had followed Louis and her son to the door, just stood there for a moment. Finally she softly replied, "You know the answer, Louis."

Louis did indeed know the answer; same as before. 'No.' Louis was disappointed but he kept it off of his face. When the divorce was over, Louis knew he was losing Keith...he just knew it. There was no way he was going to let that happen. If Shirley wanted out then Louis was going to save just a little piece of his family and if that little piece was Keith...then so be it.

"Okay Shirley. Say goodbye Keith." Louis said. He watched Keith wave goodbye to his mother before Louis walked to the truck that was parked in the driveway.

"Goodbye honey, take care of yourself! Call me before night night, Okay? I love you!" Shirley yelled after her son as she watched Louis place Keith in the passenger seat of the truck. As Louis shut the passenger door, Shirley barely heard Keith yell, "Bye mommy!"

Moments later the truck pulled out of the driveway. Keith and Louis were gone but they would be back. Shirley wasn't too worried about her son's safety. Louis was an excellent sailor and if he did go back on his promise and did in fact take Keith sailing well...Keith was in good hands, but the storm coming in was going to be a monster. Sighing, Shirley shut the front door and continued on with her cleaning.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
>Several hours later the storm had hit full force. Shirley was in the living room pacing. Where was Louis and Keith? They should have been back thirty minutes ago! An hour turned in to two hours...then three. Shirley fed and bathed Laurie and put her to bed at the usual time before crashing herself, but she herself couldn't sleep. She kept phoning Louis' phone but received no reply.<p>

At 8 am the next morning she was awakened by the phone. Grabbing the phone off of the cradle, she put the receiver to her ear.

"Louis?" she asked, but it wasn't Louis, it was the Harbor Master, and he was asking if she would come down.

In thirty minutes Shirley had woken, fed and dressed Laurie before taking the slow, wet ride down to the Harbor Master. Upon arrival, Shirley was guided in to the building where the Harbor Master was standing, hunched over his desk. Walking over to the man, Shirley stuck out her hand. "Shirley Collins." She said.

"Hi," The Harbor Master said as he shook Shirley's hand, "I am the Harbor Master Michael Keating. I'd like to thank you for driving down in these conditions."

Shirley saw Michael gesture to Laurie who was sucking her thumb while clinging to her mother.

Getting down to business Shirley asked, "Have they found the boat?"

She remembered Michael's call. Louis's boat was missing...something about a mayday.

"Uh...not yet. As I told you over the phone, we received a distress call from the Oceano about 7:05 this morning. That is your boat, right?" Michael asked.

Shirley was getting frightened and it clearly showed on her face as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It's my husband's." she told the Harbor Master.

"We received a second radio message fifteen minutes later. This one was a mayday. They had lost their mast and were taking on water." Michael replied.

Shirley paused, taking this all in. Okay the news was bad. She was going to have it out with Louis when she saw him! "Where are they now?" She asked.

"That's why I wanted you to come down Mrs. Collins. Do you know how many people might have been aboard the boat and where they might have been headed? It would really help our search patterns." Michael said.

Wait...what?

"Y...you mean you haven't found them?" Shirley asked. Oh no...no, no, no, no! This wasn't happening! This had to be some sort of joke, but Michael's face remained the same.

"No ma'am. We've had one of our planes out since we got the call and Dana Point and Catalina also have planes out searching." Michael said. He watched Shirley go to the nearby window and bend the metal blinds back, looking out in to the pouring rain. He followed her over to the blinds and said in a calm voice, "So...ma'am, once again. Do you know who was on board and where they were heading?"

Shirley was finding it hard to breathe. The knowledge that her son was out there in a storm such as the one that was blasting California right now was just too hard to fathom.

"My husband..." Shirley whispered a moment later, "Louis Collins and...and my son Keith." It was then that she broke down and started crying; crying in fear and frustration.

"And they were going?" Michael asked. Ignoring the question, Shirley just looked at him with fearful eyes.

"I told him...not to take the boat, he promised me!" Shirley said in a shaky voice. It was then that Michael knew that Shirley had no idea where they were headed. Oh this was just great! He was about to ask about her husband's sailing experience when his telephone rang. Going over to it he picked it up and talked with whomever was on the line. Hearing some of what the conversation was, Shirley knew it was about Keith and Louis, so she rose from her seat, Laurie still in her arms, and went over to Michael's desk.

When Michael hung up the phone he sighed and took a moment to compose himself. Finally he spoke up.

"Mrs. Collins...they found the boat, it was capsized about twenty miles out...there was no one on board."

Hearing that, Shirley just lost it. Tears were pouring down her face as she fought to keep her hold on Laurie who had no idea why her mother was crying. Shirley pitched forward, fighting to keep standing as the reality of the situation sank in.

"I have ordered my men to continue their search patterns for the rest of the day. Then...it becomes a recovery operation." Michael said in a soft voice.

"What...what..." Shirley said, trying to get the words out, "What does that mean?" She looked up at Michael with a tear stained face.

"It means we have done all we can." Michael replied. He gave Shirley an apologetic look before walking away.

Shirley stayed at the Harbor Master's office for several more hours before she went home. Every day she kept waiting for a call from them stating that they had found her son but the call never came.

A week later she finally heard back from them.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Collins." Michael said over the phone. Hearing those words Shirley felt her knees grow weak. She dropped the phone even as Michael kept speaking, "I really am. But it's been seven days and we still haven't found them. With the conditions the way they are, they couldn't have survived...I'm sorry."

Shirley stumbled over to the couch and lay down on it, quickly going in to the fetal position as she screamed out in pain, pain over losing her son. She couldn't believe it...it couldn't be happening. Keith couldn't be dead! No...not her Keith! She closed her eyes and cried, picturing his smiling face and that just made the pain that much worse. Shirley was just falling to pieces. She didn't know what she was going to do without her son. Yes she had Laurie but even so a piece of her was missing and she knew that she'd never get it back.

For the next several hours Shirley lay on the sofa crying, knowing her world was just ending.


	2. He's Alive

**A Storm is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Two: **He's Alive**

Fourteen Years...

It had been fourteen years since that fateful day; the day that Shirley's world had ended. She still lived at the same house but two years after losing Keith, she had found someone else to love; the man was Mr. Jacob Partridge. The two of them dated for several months before Jacob proposed and Shirley accepted. They got married within the year and the two of them started their own family. Shirley still had Laurie of course, and Laurie had taken an instant liking to Jacob; even wanting to change her last name to Partridge like her mother.

In the past twelve years Shirley had had more children to give Laurie some more siblings. Laurie's younger brother Danny, with tousled red hair and impish grin, then there was Chris, with his blond hair and fair skin and finally Laurie's younger sister Tracy, who was as girly as they come. Laurie loved her family, who wouldn't love them? Jacob had been so great, teaching all of the children music.

Jacob had been the lead guitarist in a music group, so he had some musical experience and he had taught that experience to the children. Laurie had taken an instant liking to the piano and Danny had taken a liking to the bass and Chris had taken a liking to the drums. Tracy was just learning how to play instruments such as the cow bell, triangle and tambourine, and Shirley...well...she played a wicked keyboard!

Now it was Saturday, May 5th and Shirley, her husband and children were sitting in the living room watching some reel to reel home movies that their friends Jason and Lyla had shot during their Caribbean vacation the previous month.

The movies were bad and the only consolation was there was no sound to the film...but Jason and Lyla; good friends that they were, they didn't know when to shut up!

When the video ended, Jason asked, "So...you two want to see more?" Shirley sighed, wanting to say no. She was incredibly bored but she knew that saying no would hurt Jason and Lyla's feelings so she put on a brave smile and nodded her head.

"Sure, why not?" she replied.

Jason smiled and replaced the reel with another one. After queuing it up he hit play and watched the next shot come up on the screen.

"Ahh, yes this was taken at Santa Alicia which is...I don't remember. Somewhere in the Caribbean. We took a charter on a boat so that Lyla could learn how to scuba dive." Jason said.

Lyla gave her husband a look. "Shut up Jason, you wanted to learn how to scuba dive too. Anyway, the boat was run by a father and son and let me tell you they both are delish...alright?"

Shirley kept the smile on her face even though she kept thinking ~_You are already married!~_

She kept her eyes on the camera and moments later she was glad she did because she saw this young, strapping boy with long hair that touched his shoulders. He had a few muscles and he was very good looking. In his hands he was holding a scuba tank and gear and in the background Shirley could see a beaten up looking guitar case.

"Ahh, ah now that is Tyler. Isn't he gorgeous?" Lyla asked Shirley. Shirley nodded, just to appease her friend. The boy was young enough to be her own son and besides she was already happily married and had a wonderful family...even though she still missed her baby greatly.

"His father, Captain Nathan...ahh there he is." Lyla said, pointing to the screen when the camera shifted to an older man with dark hair and glasses, "he runs the boat." Lyla continued but Shirley ignored her as she leaned forward and stared at the screen.

Oh my God...it wasn't possible, yet even as she thought that, her eyes were telling her that what she was seeing was true. It was her husband Louis! This Captain Nathan was really her husband...her thought to be _dead_ husband which meant...

Jacob could see his wife's shocked face so he leaned forward and touched her shoulder. "Honey, what is it?" he asked.

Hearing the tone in his voice, Laurie and the rest of the kids looked at their mother as well. She looked like she had just seen a ghost and perhaps she had.

Not taking her eyes off of the screen she said, "My son...he's alive."

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

"Unbelievable...could this really be him?" Jacob asked, gazing at the freeze frame of Tyler.

Lyla and her husband Jason had left two hours before and had graciously let Shirley and Jacob borrow the reel to reel tape that Shirley believed held the image of her son; her Keith and her flea bitten ex husband Louis.

Shirley was busy packing things in to a suitcase. She was determined to fly out to Santa Alicia as soon as possible so she could reclaim her son. He was her life and she missed him every single day. At times she swore she could still smell and hear him and it killed her every single day to wake up and think he was gone.

Going up the stairs, Jacob entered the bedroom he shared with his wife. Seeing the two suitcases on the king size bed he asked, "What are you doing?"

Shirley stopped packing for the briefest of moments, turned to him and replied, "What do you mean what am I doing? I am going to Santa Alicia."

Okay Jacob should have seen that coming but he still thought Shirley was jumping the gun. She couldn't know for sure that the boy she had seen on the film was her son Keith.

"Okay but would you at least slow down? There are no flights to Santa Alicia tonight." Jacob said. Shirley was really jumping the gun. They had to plan this trip because there was more to getting to Santa Alicia than just boarding a plane.

"Okay fine, then I'll take the first flight out tomorrow." Shirley said.

"Honey," Jacob went over and took Shirley in to his arms. He wanted to be there for her, he really did but sometimes when Shirley went off half cocked, like she was doing now, he found it difficult. She wanted to see this boy, this boy that could possibly be her son, Jacob understood that he really did but what if this boy wasn't who she thought? What if this boy wasn't Keith? That knowledge would just tear Shirley up even further and what about the other kids? Was she just going to leave them hanging? They needed her too, especially Chris and Tracy since they were the youngest and most impressionable.

"Lyla told me it took them forever just to figure out how to get there, Shirley it's like a world away!" Jacob said.

Shirley just shook her head and walked away from Jacob. She went down the stairs in to the den; Jacob following. He watched her go over to some pictures that were placed on a bookshelf. She selected one and just stood looking at it. It was a picture of her and Keith; in fact it was the one that had been taken just the day before...the day before the storm. Keith had a huge smile on his face and Shirley...she looked like an angel.

"Are you absolutely sure that that boy in there is him?" Jacob asked. He watched Shirley look up from the photo she was holding. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Jacob there hasn't been one minute in fourteen years that I haven't thought about him. What he might be like and what he might have become. Jacob...do you think I wouldn't recognize him?"

Jacob could see that Shirley was getting upset and he understood her grief and frustration which was why he didn't start yelling; he wouldn't do that to her.

"Shirley, I am just trying to be supportive here. But...honey I don't know what to do. How about...how about I call the dive shop?" Jacob asked.

Jason and Lyla had told them about the dive shop that was run by 'Captain Nathan and Tyler' before they had even started the home movie that evening.

Shirley shook her head at the suggestion. No, it was just too risky!

"And say what, Jacob? He could run and I'll never see Keith. No, I can't take that chance." Shirley replied.

"Well then...let's call the local police." Jacob suggested. Shirley could not believe he had just suggested that route.

"No! I don't know what they might do or say to him!" She shot back.

Jacob sighed and walked over to her. He put his arms on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Shirley, honey. I am worried that this might be too much for you. If you have to do this...then let me come with you, alright?"

Shirley would have been grateful to have Jacob with her but someone had to stay and take care of Laurie, Danny, Chris and Tracy. They needed family and right now Jacob was as close to family as they had.

"No Jacob. Someone needs to stay behind and look after the kids. They'll need you." Shirley said.

Jacob sighed. He knew Shirley was right...as usual. Packing up and dropping the children off at Grandma's on such short notice wouldn't go over well with Shirley's Grandparents, plus they didn't know how long they'd be gone...Jacob just couldn't do that to the little ones.

After a moment he kissed Shirley full on the lips; conceding the battle to her. "Alright," he whispered, "tomorrow we'll talk to a travel agent; get you some tickets to Santa Alicia."

Shirley smiled. She loved Jacob so much, he knew exactly how to read her. While she would miss him and the kids she would be going to see her son...her Keith...whom she hadn't seen in fourteen years...since he was four years old. She missed him every single day and was just dying to hold him, in fact she was dying just to touch him and be near him.

Nodding her head, she and Jacob held hands as they both climbed the stairs back up to their bedroom to get some sleep because they both would need it for the long journey ahead.


	3. Santa Alicia

**A Storm is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Three: **Santa Alicia**

The next day Jacob and Shirley had gotten up early and fixed breakfast for the family. It being Sunday there was no school, so after church, Jacob and Shirley went to the travel agency while Laurie stayed home to babysit the others. She had heard about her mother's little 'discovery' the other night and now, even as she stared at the freeze frame image of this boy, she saw a little family resemblance. The boy was cute, she had to admit that. Young looking face, cute, long brown hair and that grin...too cute, but since Laurie had only been one and a half at the time of her older brother's supposed death, she had absolutely no memory of him, so she really couldn't say for sure if this boy was in fact her long lost brother.

At the travel agency, Shirley and Jacob sat on one side of a desk while an elderly lady was getting their tickets ready.

"I really think that you should get cancellation insurance just in case Titan interrupts your trip." the elderly lady said, folding her hands over some papers.

Shirley glanced at Jacob, having absolutely no idea what the lady was talking about. Just who the hell was Titan?

"Who's he?" Shirley asked. She felt like a dumb blond, but after looking at their travel agent, she could see knowledge and understanding in those aged eyes of hers.

"Titan is a tropical storm. Hopefully it'll stay out in the Atlantic and not bother you but I would get the insurance just in case." the lady said.

Shirley once again glanced at her husband who nodded his head and replied, "yeah we'll take it."

"Good! Well I'll issue the tickets." the lady replied, getting up from her desk. Shirley and Jacob watched her go over to a rather large computer and punch at some buttons. Shirley, to be honest hated computers, believing as Laurie did that for every computer, one job meant for flesh and blood humans was lost.

Several minutes later the lady came back with several pieces of paper.

"Here are your tickets and boarding passes and you'll also find your hotel confirmation as well. Oh, and don't forget your passport." The lady said, taking her seat back.

Shirley paled at that. Her what?

"But...I don't have a passport." she said.

The elderly lady looked shocked and worried at that.

"Oh, then you may not be able to use these tickets." she said. She watched Shirley latch on to her husband's hand in a worried fashion, but her husband, the calm man that he was asked, "Is there anything else my wife can use?"

"Well...you have a driver's license right? You can get on the plane with that and if you bring along your birth certificate that may get you in to Santa Alicia." The lady said. Her voice was fully of doubt because she knew of the importance of a passport and apparently Jacob did too because he asked, "If not will they send her back?"

The lady fixed him with a stare before saying, "Hopefully."

Jacob looked confused. "Hopefully? What do you mean, hopefully?"

The lady sat back in her chair, still clutching the papers that these people requested. She wanted to make sure that they knew what they were getting in to because leaving the country without a passport was risky; very risky.

"It's possible that they may hold her for awhile in custody." The lady answered.

Shirley however was adamant, she just had to get in to Santa Alicia so she leaned forward and stuck her hand out with a "Please just give me the tickets."

The elderly lady raised her eyebrows but did hand Shirley the paperwork that she'd need. Standing up, Shirley smiled and nodded her head before heading back out to the car; Jacob following.

Once in the car, Jacob asked, "So what's your plan once you get there?" he asked.

Shirley had just buckled herself up and was waiting for Jacob to start the car. When he asked the question, she just looked at him. How could he even ask such a silly question?

"Simple, I am going to bring him back." She replied.

"But Shirley...he is eighteen." Jacob pointed out, meaning that if Tyler didn't want to return then Shirley couldn't force him to return.

"Yeah, Jacob I was there when he was born, remember?" Shirley shot back.

Jacob smiled. "I am not trying to be smart, I am just trying to help. Now...what about Louis?"

Shirley looked confused. "What about Louis?" She asked.

"You might still be married to him." Jacob pointed out. Even though he trusted Shirley, he didn't trust Louis as far as he could kick the man.

"I am married to you Jacob, I love you." Shirley said.

"Yes," Jacob began, taking her hand, "but your divorce was never finalized."

Shirley shook her head, "you think I'd want him back?" she asked, her face full of disgust for that slimy bastard who had stolen her son away from her.

Seeing the look on her face, Jacob turned and started up the car. "No, of course not." he replied, pulling out of the parking lot moments later.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

It broke Shirley's heart to have to leave the children behind but her only consolation was that she would bring them back a souvenir...she just didn't tell them what kind of souvenir. The younger of the children, Tracy and Chris, started crying as their mother and father began to load up the car with Shirley's bags. Danny who was ten was a little bit stronger. Even though he was upset that his mother was leaving for the Caribbean and that he couldn't go with her, he wasn't going to make a big fuss about it...until she was gone. Laurie on the other hand knew exactly why Shirley was going and therefore she wasn't upset.

She hugged her mother goodbye and watched her mother and father get in the car and drive off. Jacob would be coming back Laurie knew, but her mother wouldn't be...at least not until her mission was complete.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Going to the airport was tough and yet saying goodbye to Jacob had been tougher. She would miss her husband greatly; miss his love, strength and support.

As she sat in her seat, feeling the plane taxi down the runway, she thought back to the conversation she had had with Jacob on the way to the airport...

_/\FLASHBACK/\_

_Shirley was wringing her hands together nervously. She had no idea what she was going to do or say when she saw Keith; fall apart like a blond idiot more than likely._

_Her husband Jacob who was driving the car, glanced over at her and noticing her nervousness, gingerly took her left hand._

"_You can do this, I have faith in you honey." he said to her. Shirley looked over at him worriedly. "But...what if...what if Keith doesn't want to know me when I meet him?" she asked._

_If that were so that would break her heart. Her own son who was dead now turns up alive and then doesn't want to meet his own mother...she would just die if that happened._

"_Shirley, you are his mother, you...you are a great mother. Don't second guess yourself honey. The kids love you, I love you and I know deep down that Keith loves you." Jacob said. He reached over and quickly kissed Shirley's forehead before returning his attention to the road._

_/\END FLASHBACK/\_

Opening her eyes, Shirley smiled and gave a huge sigh as the plane took off. Now she had no choice but to go through with the plan. She would deal with any and all obstacles they came her way. She was most worried about the whole 'no passport' deal. What if they didn't let her in to Santa Alicia? She would never get to see Keith then; she would have gone all that way for nothing!

No, no...that wouldn't...it couldn't happen!

Shirley rode the plane to Canada where she then caught a connecting flight to Santa Alicia. All in all it was a long flight, taking her two full days to get there, but on the morning of Tuesday the plane landed on the small airstrip in Santa Alicia. Rising from her seat Shirley grabbed her bags and headed off the plane.

Entering the air terminal she, along with the others went to check in so they could get entry in to Santa Alicia. When it was her turn, Shirley stepped up to the desk and handed the man the papers she had.

After checking her driver's license, he asked, "Do you have a passport?"

The man's accent sounded French, but Shirley couldn't be sure because his eyes, his strong, brown eyes were staring at her carefully as if sizing her up. "No, I...I lost it." Shirley said.

Wait...what? Lost it? She never even had a passport why the hell did she say she lost it? Shirley didn't know why she said what she did. Perhaps it was the man's scary eyes, perhaps it was just nerves but what was done was done. Shirley saw the man gesture to a nearby guard who approached and stood directly behind her while the man got on a phone to someone that Shirley didn't know.

"We need some assistance at Desk 2. Possible illegal entry." the man said in to the phone.

Shirley was scared that she was going to be deported. All she wanted was to see her son and take him back with her; no more and no less but if she wasn't allowed in to Santa Alicia...

Shirley was pulled back from her self absorbed musings when an elderly man with dark skin approached her. The man nodded to the security guard standing behind her, who gently yet firmly took hold of her arms and guided her along the hallway in to a small room that held a table and two chairs; one on either side of the table. To Shirley it looked like an interrogation room; perhaps it was.

She was placed in a chair and everything she had on her was removed; bags, her purse...everything. After the police looked through everything they handed her back her purse while her paperwork was being run through.

Several hours later the elderly man with the scary eyes came back in to the room, a file in his hand.

Shutting the door, the man said, "We called your husband and he did vouch for you." He then sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Shirley. She, for her part sighed in relief before asking, "Can I go now?"

The man shook his head. "Not that quickly. We don't have anyone to vouch for him. He's just a number you gave us."

Shirley looked confused. Jacob's word wasn't good enough for these people?

"He's my husband." she reiterated.

The man didn't look convinced. "So you say," he replied. "I also called the airline and they don't have any record of any passports being left on the plane."

Shirley had to think fast. She couldn't go back on the whole 'lost passport' story, not now, so she said the only thing she could think of. "Maybe they haven't found it yet."

"Maybe. Listen...Mrs...Partridge? We do have rules and regulations that have to be followed too, just like in America." the man began, opening up the folder in front of him. "Do you know what would happen if I tried to enter your country with this?"

Shirley shook her head. She didn't have any idea and frankly she didn't care. All she cared about was getting Keith back from that monster who took him.

"I do. It's my job to know, Mrs. Partridge. I would be refused admission and be deported at my own expense." the man said.

Shirley shrugged her shoulders in response to that threat. "Well, it was an accident that I lost my passport and you have my driver's license." she replied.

The man had to chuckle at that. "Ma'am," he began, "Do I look like a Budget- Rent-A-Car to you? I need a passport! Your license and this can be bought on any street corner these days, and this birth certificate isn't even a certified copy!"

Shirley could tell she was losing this. She would be deported; that's all there was to it. She had come this far and was going to be refused admission. She had failed.

"Please," she begged, tears forming in her eyes, "You have to let me in, I think my son is here and...and I haven't seen him in so long."

She looked in the man's eyes; he didn't look convinced, so she asked, "Don't you have children?"

At that question the man nodded his head and replied, "Yes I do, and my oldest is away working. I haven't seen him in two years."

Two years was a long time, but try fourteen years! That's how long Shirley had gone on without Keith; she didn't think she could live another year without him!

"Well...sir...I haven't seen my son in fourteen." Shirley said. She lowered her head, feeling the tears falling down her face.

The man sighed and leaned back, watching her cry. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her if her story was true, but he knew the rules as well. Without a passport Shirley had to go...however...

"Okay...we are a small island, and we can bend the rules from time to time so...this is what I am prepared to do. You fill out the Lost Passport form and I'll submit it to your local consulate. Once filed, I'll admit you in to Santa Alicia for forty eight hours, during which time you must report to the local police officer and have him extend your visa. Miss that deadline and I will come and get you myself." the man said.

Shirley smiled and nodded her head, grateful beyond words for the man's generosity. It took her thirty minutes to fill out the form and another two hours before the form was filed but once it was and she was allowed to go, Shirley left the air terminal as quickly as she could.

She got a taxi and had the driver take her to a small shop named Caribbean Diving Adventures, which was the name of the shop owned by 'Captain Nathan' her husband, but the shop was closed up; the sign on the door saying that they were out and wouldn't be back till Friday so Shirley had the taxi driver take her to her hotel and once there, she quickly checked in, went to her room and fell down on her bed; totally exhausted.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of her son.


	4. Junkanu

**A Storm is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Four: **Junkanu**

The sound of people talking roused Shirley from her sleep. Yawning, she opened her eyes and sat up. It was morning in Santa Alicia; the sun was shining and a few seagulls could be heard off in the distance. Rising up, Shirley took a quick shower and got dressed before leaving her room. It was still early enough for breakfast but she wasn't really hungry, all she wanted was to find someone who could tell her about Captain Nathan's dive shop; trouble was she didn't know anyone in Santa Alicia, so she would have to ask a stranger.

As she passed by a desk she heard, "G'day!" Looking to the left Shirley saw a young man around her age with blond hair and blue eyes; he had an obvious ozzy accent as well.

"You are...Shirley Partridge right? The American lady who got in last night?" The man asked. Shirley was surprised. How the hell did this guy know her name? Was he stalking her or something.

Taking a chance, Shirley nodded her head. "Yeah." She replied.

The man smiled at her and said, "Well welcome to the island and to my hotel. I'm Paul, and uh...let's get you a nice table shall we?" He rounded the desk and gestured for Shirley to follow him.

Shirley noticed how friendly Paul was and it kind of freaked her out. Was he flirting with her? That smile; his accent...it kind of seemed that way to her. It was then for the first time that she wished Jacob was there; he'd protect her for the annoying Australian but Jacob wasn't here; he was with the kids.

"Um...no thank you. I don't think I'll have breakfast. I just wanted to find someone who knows about Caribbean Diving Adventures." Shirley replied, hoping Paul would take the hint.

"Captain Nathan's outfit? Ahh, his boat the Vendetta is the busiest on the island. They have a dive shop not too far away from here." Paul said.

Shirley nodded her head. She already knew that! Thanks for some old news Paul!

"Yes I know that. I went there last night but the place was closed up. Their sign said they'd be back on Friday." Shirley replied. She saw Paul nodded his head at the information before saying, "Then they are probably out on a charter. Lucky for you they weren't closed up for the season; a lot of people already are. Well look Mrs. Partridge, you aren't going to hook up with them today so let's get you to that table and start the morning off right, shall we?"

Reaching out, Paul took her hand and led her to a table overlooking the beach. Shirley was so shocked at his boldness that she didn't yank her hand away. Thankfully after arriving at the table, Paul let her hand go.

Sighing, Shirley sank in to one of the lawn chairs at the table while Paul sank in to the other one that was across the table. Shirley eyed him with uncertainty. Yes, he definitely was flirting. She thought she had made her position clear earlier. She didn't want to be flirted with. She was a married woman who's husband would punch this guy's lights out if he saw that Paul was flirting with his wife! Shirley listened to Paul go on and on about where he worked, his accent, where he was from; she was right, it was Australia, and her hometown; California. She listened but gave off the impression that she didn't really care, which was the impression she wanted to give off, but Paul wasn't taking the hint. Man the guy must be dumb! She wasn't responding to his advances; why the hell wasn't he taking the hint?

Wanting to change the subject, Shirley pointed to some men who were bringing in some lumber. "What are they doing?" She asked.

Paul looked to where she was pointing, taking in the men as well. "Oh, they are getting ready to board up just in case we get any weather coming through. After what happened last year we don't want to take any chances."

Shirley was confused. "You had a bad storm?" She asked.

Paul shook his head. "No, Hurricane Gage just grazed us but other places weren't so lucky. However it's going to be days at least before we get any weather coming in if we do at all. Until then it's going to be just like this; clear and sunny."

Shirley smiled and took the orange juice that Paul offered her. She wasn't hungry or thirsty but she didn't want to hurt the man's feelings; him being the fountain of information that he was.

"So uh...tell me more about Captain Nathan and his son." Shirley said, sipping on her drink.

"Oh they are good people; real good. And that boy Tyler? He is shaping up to be a real heart breaker with the holiday girls that come in during the season. He's given me some stiff competition. Now," Paul began as he pulled out a menu for Shirley and opened it up, "See if anything catches your eye. I do suggest the flapjacks and bacon. They are to die for...apart from me of course."

Shirley took the menu, resisting the urge to slap Paul, though she imagined doing it. That had to count for something right? When Paul went back to his desk to help some customers, Shirley took that opportunity to leave the table. Paul was nice enough but his non stop flirting was really getting on her nerves, plus she had learned what she wanted to about her husband and Keith but she knew that they weren't the shiny superstars everyone thought they were.

Returning to her room she called her husband and left a message for him to call her back at the hotel number simply because calling the US from the hotel phone cost a lot of money; money that she didn't have.

After ten minutes the phone in her room rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked in to the receiver.

"_Mrs. Partridge. You have a call from America."_ the operator said to her.

Seconds later the wonderful voice of her husband filtered through. Thankfully, even with the super long distance, the line was clear. Shirley closed her eyes, imagining that he was here with her right now.

"_Hey honey."_

From those two words Shirley could tell that things were going well. Normally if Jacob was stressed with work or the kids she could hear the strain in his voice but today there was no strain.

"Thanks for calling me back Jacob. These hotel phone calls cost a fortune." Shirley said. She could just imagine her husband Jacob smiling at those words. Jacob; he was a really hard worker spending a lot of time at that job of his which was being an executive to a huge stock broker firm. He was one of the, what Danny referred to as a 'big wig', one of the important ones and his weekly take home was thankfully enough to support the family and their style of living. After work and on weekends Jacob would watch the kids and help them with their music; he was really a diamond in the rough for Shirley.

"_Ah it's no problem honey. I was so worried when I heard from immigration yesterday." _

"I know Jacob. I have to report to the local police if I'm going to stay." Shirley replied. _"And are you?"_

Well duh! Of course she was going to stay! Did Jacob really think she'd just turn tail and leave without Keith?

"I have to, I found their shop. But they are off the island, they'll be back in two days. Thanks for watching my back honey." Shirley said.

She heard Jacob chuckle over the phone; oh how she loved him! _"Hey, it's worth watching. Well...honey. You call me if you need anything. I love you."_

Shirley smiled. She could always count on Jacob to come through for her. "Yes thank you honey. I love you too. Bye." Turning, she hung the phone up, leaned back in the bed and sighed. She didn't tell him about Paul simply because...even though as tempting as it was, she didn't want Jacob flying down just to punch Paul's lights out; which she knew Jacob would do.

Ahhh, two days. What the hell was she supposed to do for two days? Get to know the island? Possibly. She only knew one way to their shop, and the paths to and from the hotel. But...leaving her room meant that she'd have to deal with Paul and his flirting...great. Maybe she could politely tell him off before Keith got back.

Later that day at around 2pm Santa Alicia time, Shirley rose up from the bed and left the room, managing to sneak away from the hotel without being spotted by Paul. She took a walk, exploring the island and it's streets. She passed many locals whom she politely smiled at but she said nothing to any of them.

Her walk brought her right by Caribbean Diving Adventures and by chance she looked at the building. Deciding to take a closer look she walked towards the door. The sign on the side of the door said two words that made her heart soar. 'We're Back!' Gripping the door knob she tried to open it but quickly found out that the door was locked. Okay they were back on the island but the shop was still closed...great.

Leaving the door, Shirley looked out towards the docks and quickly saw Louis's boat the Vendetta secured to the dock. That made it official they were back on the island...but where were they? Shirley didn't necessarily want to run in to Louis but she wanted Keith.

Approaching the docks, Shirley walked along the wooden gang way over towards the boat and once she reached it, she looked in to the open cockpit. The boat was completely empty but just to make sure she called out, "Hello? Is anyone on board?"

There was no answer; no one was there. Sighing, she looked back the way she had come. There was only one man that could possibly know why the Vendetta was back so early and even though she didn't want to have to talk to him, she wouldn't get answers any other way so with a sigh she headed back to the hotel.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

"Hey, American Lady! Shirley!"

Yep, there was that annoying Australian accent! Shirley looked around, first left then right, expecting to see Paul but she didn't see him. Okay, she had heard the annoying son of a bitch, now where the hell was he?

Looking up on to the second floor balcony of the hotel, Shirley spotted the blond haired man with a mug of beer in his hand.

"It's me, Paul from the hotel, remember?" he called out.

Remember? How could she forget? Him and his irritating flirting! And what the hell did he mean 'from the hotel?' they were still _at_ the hotel...okay they weren't near the bar, but near the living quarters but still!

Biting past her anger she called to him. "Their boat's back! Have you seen them?"

Paul looked a little confused and looked in the direction Shirley had pointed. "I tell you what. Instead of us shouting at each other, why don't you come up for a drink and I'll try to figure out which boat you are talking about. "C'mon."

Going up for a drink with him wasn't high on the list of things that Shirley wanted to do. In fact she just wanted to throw any sort of drink she received in to Paul's face, but she needed answers and since Paul seemed like the 'go to' guy, she would have to grin and bear this...at least for a while.

Spotting the stairs that would take her to the second floor, she headed over to them, but Paul was already on his way down. He took Shirley's arm and led her over to another building; specifically the building where the bar was.

"It seems I'm always showing you to a table." Paul joked, gesturing to an empty table up ahead.

Shirley chuckled. It was a forced laugh because she was fighting the urge to deck the guy. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she watched Paul sit down in the other one.

"Now...you are going to have to tell me which boat you are talking about. There are a lot of them on the island." Paul said, folding his hands together and placing them on the table. He leaned forward, closer to Shirley.

"Captain Nathan's. The Vendetta. It was parked on the uh..." Shirley paused...her mind immediately going blank. She wasn't a boating person so she didn't know a lot of the boating terms.

"The dock?" Paul asked.

Shirley smiled and nodded her head, glad that Paul understood what she meant. Maybe there was hope for this guy yet.

"Yes. But it wasn't due back for two days." Shirley said. She watched Paul nod his head. Okay, did he know something she didn't know?

"Oh, they probably came back for Junkanu." he replied.

Junk a...what? What was wrong with this guy, didn't he speak English? Shirley looked as confused as she could. Just what the hell was a Junkanu?

"What's that?" She asked.

"Junkanu? It's a carnival. It starts at sundown. Everyone on the island is going to be there. If they are back then they'll be there. And since it's a street festival it's going to be everywhere, up and down every street. I'll tell you what. I'll take you but you have to let me buy you a drink." Paul replied.

"Uh...no thanks." Shirley said. She didn't want any drink, she had thought she had made that clear; apparently not.

"Oh come on. If you want me to take you to Junkanu you have to let me buy you a drink, it's the local custom." Paul pleaded.

Local custom? Who the hell was this guy trying to kid? Shirley painfully resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The guy was just not going to give up!

"I don't drink beer." Shirley said.

"Wine it is. Hey Melvin, can you bring me a glass of red wine for the lady?" Paul yelled at the bartender. He then focused his attention on Shirley once more.

"You know Shirley you are kind of different from the regular tourists we get here. To start, you are an American and we get mostly Europeans. Plus...I noticed on your hand that you've got a wedding ring but you are traveling alone so...what's that all about?" Paul asked.

Sighing, Shirley replied, "My husband couldn't make it."

"Ahh, I see. Your husband couldn't make it so you are here alone, slap in the middle of hurricane season. You sure you aren't here for something else? Like...finding a man? Looking to get your groove back?" Paul asked.

Okay that was it! That was it! Shirley had had enough of this guy's flirting, time to shut the bastard down!

"No Paul...I am not looking to get my groove back. I am a happily married woman with fi...four children. I am just on vacation. Honestly Paul...are you always this persistent with everyone you meet?" Shirley asked. Before Paul could answer that, the bartender brought the wine over.

Taking the glass, Shirley held it in her hand, clanking it against Paul's beer mug when he held it out.

All she got was a chuckle and a small smile but thankfully Paul didn't speak. They just sat there in more or less comfortable silence until they finished their drinks.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Shirley and Paul walked along one of the paths. Thankfully he had finally taken the hint and had stopped flirting with her. Now they could enjoy conversation like two adults. They talked about business on the island and about Captain Nathan whom had apparently set up some sort of living saving program in the local schools which had apparently saved a bunch of kids so naturally everyone loved him for it. Yep, that was Louis for you...he did have some good points...which wasn't saying much in Shirley's book.

Hearing an explosion that sounded like fireworks Shirley asked, "What's that?"

Paul chuckled and replied, "Junkanu's starting. Come on!" He led her on to one of the busy streets where a small parade was passing by filled with dancing people. Shirley immediately started to look around for Louis and Keith, replaying the video in her mind so she'd know what they looked like.

Seeing a man up ahead, Shirley saw he had the same color care as the Louis of now so she reached out and touched his shoulder, but when the man turned around Shirley immediately saw that it wasn't Louis, so she backed away with an apology. Paul found her moments later and led her to the side of the street.

He pointed to a small, tower shaped thing that was being carried on poles, stating that it was like an American pinata, filled with candy for the children. Children swarmed all over the pinata, ripping it apart and making it spill it's candy guts. When the children started to swarm of the candy, Paul knelt down and pulled a small, plastic necklace out of the candy mix and put it around Shirley's neck.

"It's a lucky charm," he explained, "put it on, close your eyes and make a wish."

It was silly, but Shirley decided to humor him. She closed her eyes and made a simple wish; she wanted to see Keith and Louis, nothing more, nothing less...yet. Opening her eyes, Shirley stared at the other side of the street and as her eyes adjusted she found they had locked on to none other than Keith and Louis. Neither had noticed her but she had seen them...she was sure of it.

Keith looked so handsome; so grown up. He had a smile on his face as Louis was pointing out the over head fireworks to him.

Easing her way through the crowd, Shirley got to the place where she had seen them only to find that they weren't there...they were gone. Looking around she hoped to see them again but she saw nothing...nothing except the local island population. Well...the charm had worked...she had seen them...at least that was something...right?


	5. Meeting Keith

**A Storm is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Five: **Meeting Keith**

The next day Shirley was up early. She did her normal morning routine; shower and fresh clothes. Exiting her room she took a walk down to Louis's shop but like before it was still closed. Glancing across the street she saw a black jeep pull to a stop next to the small police station. As a police officer climbed out of the passenger seat, Shirley glanced the driver and her heart almost stopped cold. It was Louis! In the backseat was Keith.

Once the officer was out, he said something to Louis before heading inside. Louis then glanced at Keith, who climbed in to the now vacant passenger seat and once he was secure, Louis took off. Shirley kept herself hidden from view as she watched Louis leave. She didn't want him to see her because if he did he could run and take Keith and then she'd never get her son back.

When the jeep was out of sight, Shirley sighed and headed for the police station. She had her files so she could get her visa extended, she just hoped that the police officer wouldn't give her a hard time about it.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

The Santa Alicia police station wasn't a remarkable place from the outside. A small blue sign with the words 'Police Station' written in a fading white script could be seen. The building was made up of wood and it was painted white; truthfully to Shirley it hardly looked like a police station.

Inside it was a little more convincing. They had tables and chairs, plants...and of course a computer and something called a fax machine. She had heard of the name of course but had no idea what it does; it was something new...just like the computer.

"Can I help you?"

The voice was a deep baritone. Looking around, Shirley laid eyes on the owner of the voice. The elderly officer that Louis had dropped off. Shirley was so shocked that she didn't answer the officer, who came around the side of his desk and approached her.

"Are you alright ma'am? You look like you've seen a ghost." The man commented.

Noticing the file in Shirley's hands, he pointed to it and asked, "Are those for me?"

Shirley looked down at the file and nodded her head, handing the file to the officer. "Yes sir, I have to get my visa extended. I uh...didn't have the right papers."

As soon as she said that, the officer knew exactly who she was. "Ahh yes you are the lady with the lost passport. I have been expecting you. Please, sit down, sit down." The officer replied, indicating a chair.

Nervously Shirley sat down in the chair as the officer rounded his desk again and sat down in his comfortable chair, placing the folder on his desk and opening it up to look at the contents.

"Immigration sent over your papers yesterday. So you have filed a lost passport form with the US consulate, and your birth certificate isn't a certified copy?" The officer asked.

Shirley shook her head no. She had lost her certified copy years ago, during the time when she was trying to get divorced from Louis. It had never occurred to her to get another certified copy.

"Well...I think we can let it slide this once Mrs. Partridge. You don't look like a spy to me. But if you are going to be doing a lot of traveling..." The officer began, but Shirley interrupted him by saying, "No I am not sir...just here."

"Well fine, then I'll sign an extension for you. Is two weeks long enough?" The officer asked. Seeing Shirley nod her head yes, the officer stood up from his desk. "Good. Let me just make a copy of this for our files." he told her.

Stepping away from her he entered another room, coming back a few minutes later with two pieces of paper. One he put back in to the folder, the other he stored in a file cabinet.

Giving Shirley the file he said, "I'll let you know what the US consulate says when I hear back from them. I'd like to stamp that for you but we are out of ink. My friend is picking some up while he is off island."

Taking a chance Shirley asked, "Is that the person who dropped you off? Captain Nathan?"

The officer smiled and replied, "Maybe I was wrong, perhaps you are a spy!" However, seeing Shirley's worried look the officer had to chuckle.

"No no, just kidding. Yes Captain Nathan is on the case. He is picking me up some supplies while he is in Porto Rico." The officer explained.

"Did his son go with him? Shirley asked. She hoped not because then it would mean that she'd never get to see him. However when the officer shook his head, she gave a sigh of relief.

"No, Tyler just dropped him off at the airport. Why? Do you know them?" he asked, leaning forward.

Sensing a trap, Shirley shook her head and stood up. "No, no I don't. Thank you Officer...?" she said.

"Officer Modine." Officer Modine said, nodding his head. He watched Shirley get up and head for the door. However before she reached it, curiosity having struck him he asked, "Mrs. Partridge...if you don't know Captain Nathan and his son...how'd you know their names and how did you know that the other person in the car was his son?"

Glancing back at the officer Shirley replied, "My friends...Jason and Lyla, they came here several months ago...diving. They...they told me about them." Deciding now would be a great time to leave, Shirley turned and left the police station.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Man that had been close. She had almost put her foot in it then; and when she was so close too! But now she had her visa extended so there was nothing more to do now than to see Keith but...could she tell him and more importantly...would be believe her? Who would believe a strange woman strolling up claiming to be his mother?

She hadn't seen him since he was four years old...would he even remember her? Besides...who knows what Louis had told him...he probably said that she had abandoned them for all she knew!

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Shirley left the police station and made her way across the street to the docks. She took the same path as before, walking along the wooden, sunbathed gangway until she arrived at the Vendetta where he sat in it's berth. As before she found the boat empty, but unlike before she noticed a black tube running from the deck in to the water. The tube was thick...a breathing tube perhaps?

Not two seconds later she saw a form swim up from under the boat. When it surfaced she saw that it was young Keith. She watched Keith remove the face mask and breathing apparatus and push them over the side, on to the boat before hoisting himself up as well.

Shaking the water out of his long hair, he turned, grabbing an air tank. It was then that he felt a pair of eyes on him, so shading his eyes from the sun, he looked towards the docks to see a lady standing there staring at him.

"Hello..."

Was that her voice? Shirley questioned herself. To her it sounded almost like a quiet, half afraid whisper, but thankfully it was loud enough for Keith to hear because he smiled and replied, "Hi! How are you?"

Gulping, Shirley replied, "Good. I was just looking...at your boat." She couldn't very well say she was looking at him...that would have just sounded wrong and would have probably scared her son off; that was something that she couldn't have happen.

Hearing that she was looking at the Vendetta, Keith took a look at the boat himself before looking up at Shirley.

"Ahh, that's no problem. Would you like to come on board?" He asked.

"No no, I uh...can see fine from here, thank you." Shirley replied. It was no great secret that she hated boats and hadn't been on one in years.

Keith however was just a little curious to know why she was there and the silence between the two of them was just a little uncomfortable. "So uh...where are you from?" he asked.

"The hotel over there," Shirley said, pointing behind her, "The Grand Vista."

She saw Keith look in that direction and smile; it was a wonderful sight to see. "I know that ma'am. I meant what country?" he asked.

Shirley smiled at that and replied, "The US. California."

Keith nodded his head. "Ahh that's awesome! Honestly we don't get many Americans down here. I'm actually Canadian myself." he replied, stepping off of the Vendetta and on to the docks. He climbed the stairs up to Shirley's location so he could talk to her better.

"I haven't been back there since I was four. My name is Tyler or...Ty if you like. I even respond to 'hey you' sometimes." Keith said holding out his hand to Shirley. However seeing that his hand was still wet from the ocean he took it back and wiped it on the warm, dry hand railing before offering it once again to Shirley.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

Smiling, Shirley shook Keith's hand. It was wet yet warm and so very familiar. It felt like Keith...it felt like family.

"What should I call you, ma'am?" Keith asked, looking at Shirley.

"Shirley." Shirley replied softly, trying not to make her voice crack with emotion. Being there with Keith was something that she missed and now...it was the most wonderful thing that had happened to her so she was trying not to be emotional.

Releasing Keith's hand, she heard him say, "Well, my dad and I got in last night for the Junkanu."

"You were there?" She asked.

Keith smiled. "I think everyone was. Did you go?"

Shirley nodded her head a little, a least enough for Keith to see that yes she did go. When Keith didn't speak again, there was another silence between the two...this time an uncomfortable one.

"Um...can I charter the boat? Is that possible?" Shirley asked.

When she mentioned the word 'charter' Keith came alive. So that's why she was there eh? Chartering the boat wasn't a problem, just another fare really...only Shirley was the jumpiest fair he had ever taken on.

"Oh sure! Just uh...not today. I have to wash her down. How about tomorrow?" Keith asked.

"Tomorrow is fine, Tyler." Shirley said. She was glad that she had said 'Tyler' and not 'Keith.' She knew that Tyler probably wouldn't even respond to the name Keith.

"Great! Where would you want to go?" Keith asked.

Oh great...a destination question and for someone who wasn't knowledgeable with the area...it was like asking someone from the North Pole what they wanted to see in sunny California.

"Oh uh...anywhere. I don't mind." Shirley replied.

"Oh good because we kinda need to stay close to shore. We've had some problems with the radio on the last trip and I don't want to go too far without a radio. Least this time of year, but trust me there is nothing wrong with the Detta, she's the best boat in the Caribbean. We'll just have to stay close on these in shore reefs here. But there is excellent diving..." Keith began.

When Shirley heard the word diving she immediately panicked and said, "I don't want to dive."

Hearing that, Keith paused. A lady who wanted to charter a boat yet didn't want to dive? Did he hear her right?

"Then...why would you want to go out?" he asked.

Shirley, at first didn't know what to say. Had Keith never heard of the word sightseeing? Were all of his former passengers simple divers? Had no one ever wanted to charter the Vendetta specifically for sightseeing?

"To...see...what there is...to see?" Shirley stammered. To her it sounded like a question, but Keith took no notice of that.

"Oh. Then that makes it real easy. We'll just give the Vendetta a rest and take the zodiac. So uh...how many?" Keith asked.

Shirley paused. How many...how many what? Having never chartered anything before, least ways a boat she had absolutely no idea what her son was talking about.

"How many what?" She asked.

Keith looked surprised but replied, "Passengers? You...your husband?"

"Just me." Shirley replied.

"Oh...kay. Isn't there something you want to ask me?" Keith asked, obviously he had something on his mind.

Shirley however didn't know what he was talking about.

"Something...important." Keith hinted. However Shirley still didn't know what he was hinting at.

Seeing the clueless expression on Shirley's face, Keith chuckled and spelled it out for her. "How much it's going to cost." he said.

"Oh," Shirley replied, blushing. She felt like an idiot. Standing there next to her son after all these years...

"How much is it going to cost?" she asked.

Still smiling, Keith said, "Four hundred dollars US, please." he fully expected Shirley to complain about the price. Everyone did. It really was a little joke because the actual price was only two hundred dollars but he always started it out at four hundred to get a rise out of the passengers. However, Shirley didn't take the bait. She reached in to her purse and removed her wallet. "That's fine. Do you take credit cards?"

"Um...yeah!" Keith replied. Now it was his turn to be surprised. The lady was just going to have him charge four hundred dollars on to her credit card? Wow!

Shirley for her part never liked to use credit cards, especially after what had happened the last time. While it hadn't been a credit card error, the bank and those stupid computers had made a mistake and more or less ruined her credit score...all over a stupid twelve dollar coo coo clock. Eventually she had had to pay the manager of the bank the cash and cancel her account because they could never fix the problem and of course the very next day the clock broke down.

"Do you have a passport? The bank insists that we..." Keith began, but before he could continue, Shirley started pulling papers out of the file in her hands.

"Oh I don't have a passport but I do have a birth certificate with my maiden name Renfrew, and a driver's license with my current photograph and I have a visa extension which I just got from the local police. Is that going to work for you?" Shirley asked, handing Keith the three items. She watched Keith chuckle and accept the two papers and the small, plastic card and driver's license.

"That's...that's more than enough. Thank you." Keith said. He took the items to the small wooden table at the end of the dock where he used a small, handheld copier to make a copy of the top of the card. Next he filled out the information on to a piece of paper that was on a clipboard and had Shirley sign it, which she did. He then handed her back everything.

"We are going to have a great day tomorrow Shirley. Any special requests? Fishing rods...wine?" he asked.

Shirley shook her head. "I'll leave that up to you." She replied; a smile on her face.

"Great. Well in that case I'll get her ready. Just be here around eight and don't forget to bring your sunscreen and swimsuit." Keith said.

"Swimsuit?" Shirley questioned.

Keith looked at her questioningly, but smiled anyway. "Yeah." he replied. Shaking his head he descended the wooden stairs and climbed back aboard the Vendetta while Shirley turned around and went to the nearest shop. She purchased the cheapest swimsuit she could find before going back outside. She went down to the waters edge and sat on the sand, eying the Vendetta. She saw Keith sitting on the back of the boat, a can of green paint beside him. She watched him dip the paint brush in the paint and then carefully start to repaint the word 'Vendetta' on the side of the boat. As she watched, her mind began to think back on the last time she had seen him paint; all the trouble he had been having. It almost brought tears to her eyes because it was such a beautiful memory.

She was so caught up in it that she didn't notice Officer Modine come up and stand behind her. He took one look at her, and then looked to where she was looking, before looking back at her.

"Do you have a problem with the truth Mrs. Partridge?" he asked.

Hearing that voice, Shirley turned to look at him questioningly.

"I saw you earlier, down on the dock with young Tyler. And you've been sitting here watching for hours." Officer Modine said.

Wait...hours? No...it couldn't have already been...

Shirley glanced down at her watch and sure enough...she remembered it had been 1:45 when she had sat down on the sand and now it was 4:35. She had been there several hours!

"I don't mean to pry but would you tell me why?" Officer Modine continued.

Deciding to be smart, Shirley asked, "Isn't that prying?"

Officer Modine however wasn't amused by that answer. "We just heard back from the US consulate. They couldn't understand why you had us file a missing passport claim because they say you have never been issued a passport. So unless you can explain to me how you can lose something that never existed, you are going to be spending the night in a cell and you are going to be out of here on the first flight in the morning."

Shirley was so faint she was almost hyperventilating. Oh no! She had never expected the US consulate to figure that out so quickly. What was she going to do? She couldn't leave now...not with her charter with her son tomorrow morning! She couldn't miss that...she just couldn't! But with Officer Modine there it wasn't like she could just run!

"Allow me to escort you to the station." Officer Modine said, indicating that Shirley get up and come with him. Not saying a word, Shirley gulped, rose up and followed the man across the street towards the police station.


	6. Running

**A Storm Is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Six: **Running**

Shirley didn't know what to do or say. Officer Modine had taken her to the station and hadn't even allowed her to make a phone call. At least, she supposed she should be thankful that he hadn't thrown her in a cell and threw away the key. Instead he took her to his desk and had her sit in a chair. It was then that she decided to tell him her story...the truth. She told him that Captain Nathan was really her ex husband Louis, and that Tyler was her son Keith and that Louis had kidnapped Tyler when he was four years old.

Of course, Officer Modine didn't look like he believed her.

"So let me get this straight Mrs. Partridge. You are telling me that this man that everyone on the island loves, faked his own death, stole your son and moved to a tiny island in the Caribbean?" Officer Modine asked. He had paced around his desk as he said this and finally turned and looked towards Shirley as she whispered, "Yes," not daring to look him in the eyes.

"It would help if you had something to back up your claim. A marriage license...even a photograph of your dead husband!" Officer Modine asked. He went to his chair and sat down across from Shirley. Her story was preposterous; totally unbelievable.

He watched as she dug in her purse and pulled out a photograph, handing it to him.

"All I have is this." Shirley said.

Officer Modine took the photo and looked at it. He saw a much younger looking Shirley Partridge with a small, brown haired boy with pale skin; both having smiles on their faces.

Okay...it wasn't really evidence.

Sighing, Officer Modine asked, "How old is this photograph?"

"Fourteen years." Shirley replied.

Leaning forward in his chair Officer Modine said, "Mrs. Partridge. That child could be anyone. I couldn't tell you what he'd look like now anymore than you could tell me what my children would look like in fourteen years. It would help if you have a photograph of your ex hushand."

Shirley shook her head. "I don't. I got rid of everything after...after the accident." she replied.

She gave a sigh, leaned forward and banged her hands on the chair. "Sir, why would I make this up? You have my word!"

Officer Modine wasn't impressed with that; not anymore. "Respectfully, you gave me your word that you lost your passport and we both know that was a lie. I keep a copy of everyone's files that come through here...including Captain Nathan's...and yours" Officer Modine said.

He rose from his chair, went to a filing cabinet and opened it up. After rummaging in it for several moments he fulled a file out and shut the cabinet. Walking back over to his desk he sat back down and put the file on his desk, pushing it over to Shirley who opened it. There were two papers; photocopies of Louis and Keith's fake passports.

"This is your supposedly dead husband's passport, and Tyler's. But his name isn't uh...Louis Collins, it's Nathan Sheppard and he's from Canada not California." Officer Modine said.

Closing the file she pushed it back towards the officer. "It's a forgery." She told him in a matter-of-fact voice.

Shaking his head, Officer Modine sat back in his chair. He wanted to believe her, he really did but it was impossible to without any proof.

"Which is more likely? That he created an entirely new life for himself and his son? Or...this is just a case of mistaken identity? After all he has the documents to prove who he is! You don't!" Officer Modine said.

Shirley was getting scared and frustrated. She was shaking, tears were forming and her head was aching. Raising a shaking hand she rubbed at her forehead as she tried to think of something to say; something that would keep her on the island just a little while longer.

"Look...sir...I know how this seems..." She stammered.

Seeing how upset Shirley was becoming, Officer Modine made a decision. He really didn't have to throw her in a cell since Santa Alicia was a small island; besides her claims had to be checked out before anything could be done.

"Look, I know you are upset which is why I am not going to force you to leave the island right now. We'll check on his passport the same as we did with yours." Officer Modine said, ignoring Shirley's feeble 'thank you.'

"But I don't want you telling young Tyler any of this. Because if what you are telling me is true, Louis may be dangerous and he could run again. If I find out that you have done anything to jeopardize this investigation by telling Tyler, I'll have you off of Santa Alicia within the hour and this will be all over. Understood?"

Shirley gave a sigh. He was letting her go and he wasn't making her leave. Swallowing nervously she nodded her head. "Do...do you have everything you need?" she asked.

Patting the file he said, "Names and numbers...I got it. Remember, not one word to Tyler."

Rising, Shirley gave a small smile and headed out. Once she was gone, Officer Modine shook his head, picked up his phone and dialed a number. After a moment he got a message.

"_Hello, you have reached Caribbean Diving Adventures. We are on the water right now and are unable to get to the phone so leave a message after the beep."_

After he heard the beep, Officer Modine said, "Hey Nathan, call me as soon as you get back. I had this woman Shirley Partridge in here, telling me this crazy story about you. I'll tell you all about it over that beer you owe me."

Chuckling, Officer Modine then hung up the phone and got back to work.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

The next day Shirley was out on the docks at 8am sharp. She was wearing a light blue, sleeveless shirt with matching shorts and flip flops. She normally didn't wear that type of clothing but it was the Caribbean and the Caribbean equaled hot weather.

She spotted Keith on the Vendetta, coiling some rope in his hands, so she descended the wooden stairs until she was level with the boat.

"Ahoy there Tyler." She said.

Wait...Ahoy? Who the hell says ahoy any more? Wasn't that something people said in the movies? Shirley instantly felt like an idiot for saying it, but Keith didn't say anything about it, instead choosing to greet her with, "Ahoy yourself! Come on board." He moved to help Shirley on to the boat but she didn't move from the safety of the dock.

"You know...I...I haven't been on a boat in...twenty years." She said. Hearing that, Keith looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah...you have life jackets, right?" Shirley asked.

Glancing behind him, Keith eyed several black life jackets that were draped across one of the built in benches. "Oh yeah," he grabbed one and held it in his hands. Opening it, he handed it to Shirley who gratefully accepted it and put it on, zipping it up and securing the clamps.

"Alright, when you are getting on the zodiac, sit in the back next to the outboard, okay? And you have to be really careful you know...keep your weight inside the boat. Otherwise, we hit a wave and I'm going to have to come fish you out." Keith explained. Seeing Shirley's worried face he said, "Don't worry though. Just relax. I'll do all the work."

Smiling, Shirley gave a small nod and held out a hand. Keith took it and gently helped her on to the deck of the Vendetta, and from there he helped her over the back side. Pulling the zodiac in close, he took her hand once more and helped her in to the smaller craft, watching until she was safely seated in the back before climbing in to the boat himself.

Untying the line, he started the small motor and took off, steering the zodiac away from the Vendetta and Santa Alicia. He operated the boat, taking them approximately 10 miles from shore before he killed the engine and told Shirley it was now her turn to drive. At first she didn't want to but after some coaxing she agreed to. Keith explained the operative of the zodiac before passing her a small, red wire that was supposed to wrap around her wrist.

"It's a killswitch," he explained, "a piece of wire attached to the motor. You fall out and the engine cuts off so the boat doesn't sail off into oblivion; you can swim back." With that he fired up the motor and waited for Shirley to do the rest.

After a moment she grabbed the stick and did as instructed. Slowly the zodiac accelerated, picking up speed quickly.

Keith kept complimenting her, building her trust. Shirley couldn't help but smile at the compliments, even believing Keith when he told her she was a natural at zodiac operations. After fifteen minutes Keith took back control of the zodiac and took them to a small island with a beach that was half a mile long. On the beach was what looked like a small shelter built with sticks; it was beautiful.

When they were close enough Keith killed the motor and hauled it in before jumping out. Shirley followed him out and helped him to tug the zodiac on to the shore but once the boat was safe she went to explore the shelter.

"Did you built this?" She asked.

Keith looked at the shelter and nodded his head. "Yeah. Me and my dad. No one knows it's here." he replied.

Looking back at him Shirley had to smile. "Now I do." she said.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

They had been there twenty minutes and already Shirley had explored the area. Keith came out of nowhere, dressed...well...half dressed in a wetsuit. His legs and lower torso were covered by the black suit but his broad, slightly muscle covered, smooth chest wasn't.

In his hands he held another wetsuit. Walking over to Shirley he offered it to her. "Here's your wetsuit."

Shirley looked at the wetsuit as if it would bite her. "Oh...no, remember I said I didn't want to dive?"

Keith rolled his eyes...tourists!

"Oh come on! You have to try it. Just on the surface for now. I'll put air in your jacket so you won't sink. It's just like snorkeling except water doesn't get in your mouth. It's perfect right?" Keith asked.

Shirley shook her head. "I can't."

"You can, I promise you. Trust me, you'll just be suspended, floating looking down at all the fish and the wonderful coral." Keith continued. He was trying to tempt her but he could see that it wasn't working.

Shirley turned around and grabbed one of the wooden poles that held up the shelter. "I'm sorry Tyler, I just can't do it." she replied.

Keith sighed and took a deep breath. She wasn't coming out of this easily. Time to coax in a different direction.

"Do you know there's no such thing as can't in the dictionary?" he asked.

That question struck close to home with Shirley. Turning around, she faced Keith. She could feel tears coming to her eyes but she blinked to keep them at bay. He remembered that phrase?

"Now just relax. Take a deep breath. Hold it for a couple of seconds, and blow all of the cant's away." Keith said. He took a deep breath, held it and slowly exhaled.

Swallowing, Shirley did it as well. She could feel her emotions welling up inside her because that was the very last thing she had taught Keith when he had been four years old...and he had remembered it and was now telling it back to her!

"My mother taught me that once. And you know what? She's right. It always works. I do it to all of the nervous divers. You just had to try it." Keith said.

Still blinking back tears Shirley reached out and took the wetsuit, slipping in to it moments later. When she was ready; fins and air tank strapped on, she held Keith's hand as the two of them slipped underneath the water.

They both swam around, looked at fish and handled different sized, beautiful rocks that were underneath the water. Shirley had to admit that it was fun; better than she would have expected...especially with her son there. After thirty minutes they came up; Shirley's arms wearing out. Going back to the shore Keith helped her out of the equipment and while Shirley dried off and slipped in to her drive swim suit, Keith dove back in to the ocean, looking for lunch.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Shirley had just sprawled out on a beach towel, enjoying the sun when Keith came up out of the water, carrying a lobster. After cleaning it, he put it on the fire to cook. While it was cooking, Shirley grabbed the picnic basket and spread the black and red picnic blanket on the sand before removing two plates and the food that Keith had packed. Fruits, chips...all finger food, no silverware needed.

After forty minutes the lobster had cooked and the two of them enjoyed a nice picnic meal. They talked and talked all throughout the meal, each enjoying each others company. Shirley herself was opening up like she hadn't done in fourteen years. The day, it was just so perfect and deep in her heart she wished it would never end.

After the meal and the clean up, she sprawled back on the beach towel, Keith joining her after checking on the zodiac's engine.

"This is wonderful." Shirley said softly, a genuine smile on her face.

Keith grinned back at her. "I know, isn't it?" he replied.

Shirley sat up on her elbows, facing Keith. "How did you end up here?" she asked.

It was a simple question. She was curious to know how her son had ended up on this wonderful island and more importantly she wanted to judge Louis's handiwork in raising her son.

"My dad bought the shop three years ago. And before that we had a charter yacht in Australia. He and I have been all over. It's been really great." Keith replied.

"Are you in school?" Shirley asked.

Keith nodded his head and laid down on the blanket next to Shirley. "Yeah! Everywhere we went dad made sure I was in school. He helped me out with classes at night and always insisted that I finish my semester before we changed ports. He even taught me music. I've gotten pretty good at playing the guitar and most folks think I have a good singing voice too but...I dunno really."

"Why'd you keep moving around?" Shirley asked. She had a theory. They kept moving around so no one would recognize them. It was simple and easy, but of course she doubted that Louis would up and tell Keith that.

"Well dad's sort of a genius. You know he'd buy a small business in an out of the way place. Pretty soon he'd build it up until it was a huge success and then he'd sell it. And then we'd start all over again. That's how I ended up here." Keith replied.

Huh...strange. What was Louis' angle?

"But...why not keep the business if it was doing so well?" she asked.

"I don't know. That's not really what dad's about." Keith replied.

Sighing, Shirley laid down on the blanket once more. She wanted to change the subject; get Keith thinking on his childhood.

"Your childhood. Do you remember where you grew up?" She asked. She hoped he'd remember her...remember America but she didn't know for sure.

"Oh yeah, sure do." Keith said. He got a serious look on his face before he sat up and stared out on to the blue ocean, whispering, "I remember my mother."

Swallowing, Shirley sat up next to him, wanting to him to go on with his statement.

"She was so beautiful. In every way too, she just...I can remember her pushing me on the swings at the park...going to the lake in the summer...she...she was always so kind to me, reading me stories and books...she used to call me Dougie. Douglas is my middle name." Keith said.

Shirley could feel tears welling up in her eyes once more. Keith remembered so much yet he hadn't made the connection yet so she asked, "Do you have a picture of her?"

"No. I wish I did." Keith said. He paused for the longest time before finally looking at Shirley with sad eyes. "My mom died in a terrible fire when I was little. I can remember it like it was yesterday. My father took me out to his boat. It was raining...cold...when...when we had gotten back we learned that the entire house had burned to the ground...with everything in it. Pictures, our furniture...toys, we lost everything." Keith said.

As he told her the story, Shirley wrapped her arms around her knees, not fighting the tears anymore. They came pouring out of her cheeks as Keith continued on with the story. The pain and sorrow he must have gone through that day seemed to rival the pain she herself had gone through.

"My dad was...so upset. We just...never went back. He...he used to talk about her all the time though. He said she was an angel and that we should never forget her. He and I still go to church on the first Sunday of the month. We light three candles; one for her and two for me and dad. They represent our family. If mom was still alive today we'd all be together." Keith said.

He fought to keep his emotions and tears in check; he hated to cry; to appear weak, especially in the presence of people he didn't know.

Glancing at Shirley he saw that she was crying so he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Two hours later found Shirley, dressed in her blue shirt and pants, stepping off the deck of the Vendetta and back on to the wooden docks. After her little cry fest she had cleaned up and helped Keith gather everything up before he had taken her back to Santa Alicia.

As Keith handed Shirley her bag, Shirley asked, "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Keith looked surprised so he asked, "Really? Well...tomorrow's on me. No charge. You already paid double!"

Shirley grinned and shook her head, replying, "I did?"

Keith chuckled at her surprised face, "Yeah. When you asked me for four hundred you should have bartered me down to the actual price which is two hundred, but you said yes too quickly. Gosh, the last American couple my dad and I took out argued about every single penny."

"Jason and Lyla Meyers." Shirley said with conviction.

Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise at hearing their full names. "What...you know them?" he asked.

Shirley smiled and nodded her head. "That's how I found out about you and your boat."

"Well..." Keith said, blushing a little, "I hope I lived up to my reputation." He patted Shirley's shoulder before bidding her goodbye.

Shirley; smile on her face walked back to the hotel while Keith went in to the shop.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

10 pm found Keith still in the shop cleaning up the place. It had been a long day and he was just a little sunburned. At first he had been a little unsure of Shirley but she had opened up; really she was the nicest fair he had ever taken out.

He was still thinking about her when the telephone in the shop rang.

Picking it up he placed the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey son!"_

It was his father! Man it was really great to hear his voice even though he had seen him the other day.

"Hey dad!" Keith greeted, sitting down on a nearby stool so he could talk to his father.

"How's Porto Rico?"

"_Hey hey! Everything's good here. Oh, Jose and Lisa send their love. How are things going?"_

Keith smiled. "Great! Just had a day charter on the zodiac up to Lincoln Key for a dive and a picnic."

"_That's cool! What else is going on?"_

"Um...Officer Modine left you a pretty strange message. It was about the American lady I took out today. Said that she had some crazy story about you and that you should call him back." Keith said.

A pause...okay, what was up with the pause over the phone? He heard his father sigh before asking, "_What was her name?"_

"Uhh...Shirley." Keith replied.

Another pause. Dimly Keith could hear his father rising up from some type of leather seat. Okay, what was going on?

"_Shirley what?"_

"Partridge, but she had another name written down on her birth certificate. I wrote it down when I called her credit card company to charge it." Keith replied. He got up and grabbed the clipboard and gazed at the name he had written down. "Her other name was Renfrew?"

"_How old was she?"_

Keith shrugged. "A little younger than you I suppose." Keith replied as he reclaimed his seat on the stool.

"_Did she say anything else?"_

"About what?" Keith asked with a chuckle.

"_About anything! Think!"_

"She said some friends recommended our boat. It was that American couple we took out a few weeks ago." Keith replied.

"_The...the ones from LA?"_

"Yeah that's them. It was a bit weird though. She was acting really nervous and she said that she hated boats even though she had been married to a sailor before. I don't know. Did I do something wrong dad?" Keith asked.

"_No, no no it's not you it's her. Umm...listen Tyler you have to do exactly as I say alright? I want you to wake Aiden up. Have him get all of our savings out of the bank. Then go out to the boat. I want you to head out to Salt Kay, alright? I well meet you there."_

Keith was confused and a little scared. "Dad, I don't understand. She already paid to go diving again tomorrow!" he replied.

"_Look don't worry about that we will refund her money, just do as I say."_

"Why? What's wrong?" Keith asked.

"_Look son, I will tell you when I get there."_

"But dad! What if I want to stay?" Keith asked, rising from his seat.

"_You don't want to stay if that woman is around."_

"But she was nice!" Keith shot back.

"_I don't care how nice she was! Please just leave now I will explain it to you later."_

Keith was mad. He put the phone down and kicked a nearby bucket. He wanted to stay. He loved Santa Alicia and now he was being asked to leave?

"_Are you still there? Tyler are you there?"_

Tyler put the phone back up to his ear and replied, "Yeah I'm still here dad."

"_Please son, just do this one thing for me okay?"_

Sighing, Keith said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." he hung up his phone, sighed once more and left the shop.


	7. Revelations

**A Storm Is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Seven: **Revelations**

Leaving. He was leaving and he didn't want to. Damn his father. Just what was wrong with Shirley? Why did she frighten his dad so? While she had been nervous at first, she had opened up to him and honestly, Keith thought she was really nice, but he did agree to meet his father and that's what he was going to do.

While Aiden was pulling their savings out of the bank, he did give Keith two hundred dollars; Shirley's refund money; in the form of two two hundred American dollar bills.

Marching through the street, Keith arrived at the hotel at 10 pm on the dot. He found Paul who was just closing up shop for the night. Quickly he handed the man the money with instructions to give it to Shirley when he saw her, then Keith turned and went back to the bank where Aiden gave him the rest of the money, then without another word Keith returned to the Vendetta and set out for Salt Kay to meet his father.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

7 AM.

The sun rose early in Santa Alicia. Shirley woke up and did her normal morning routine before stepping out on to the deck; taking in the sea air. It really was beautiful there; much nicer than LA but she couldn't stay. She knew it. All she wanted was Keith and then she'd be on her way; no more, no less.

At 7:20 AM she took a walk near the waters edge. She was looking forward to spending another day with her son, even though in the back of her mind she knew that she could be deported at any moment.

Slowly she walked back to the hotel. She was passing by the counter when she noticed people; including Paul, helping to nail boards to windows.

When she passed by, Paul saw her and called out to her.

"Shirley, I have something for you." he said, putting his hammer down and walking towards the desk.

Shirley followed him to the wooden desk, watching him reach for some type of envelope.

"Is there a storm?" She asked.

"More than a storm! Titan out in the Atlantic took a right hand turn last night. It's now a Category 3 hurricane and building and it's making a bee line right for us." Paul replied. He took the envelope from a cupboard and opened it up, removing two two hundred dollar bills which he handed to Shirley.

"But...the weather is so beautiful." Shirley said, not noticing the money at first.

"Yeah. You've heard of the calm before the storm? Titan is pushing all of the good weather in front of it, but when it hits, all hell is going to break loose. But you don't have to worry, the ol' Grand Vista is a hurricane shelter. In fact we are going to open our doors to the locals in a few minutes. They can ride the storm out here." Paul said.

It was then that Shirley noticed the money. She took it and looked at it. What was it for?

"Is this a refund because of the storm?" She asked, following Paul back outside.

Paul picked up his hammer, poised to take another whack at the board that was halfway nailed up.

"No, that's from young Tyler. He came by last night. It's the left over money from your charter." Paul replied.

"Did he cancel because of the storm?" Shirley asked. She hoped that was the case but deep inside she doubted it.

"Well I shouldn't think so because he came over at ten o'clock and the hurricane hunters didn't get the word out about Titan's new track until after midnight. And he said something about he was leaving the island. I don't know. He had to join his dad at Salt Kay." Paul replied.

Shirley closed her eyes and shook her head. Damn, damn, damn...they were running! Somehow Louis had found out she was there...she had told Keith to run!

"Did he say anything else?" She asked.

Paul paused mid hammer strike and took one look at Shirley. "Yeah, he said good bye."

Nodding her thanks to Paul, Shirley left the hotel and first went to the shop, but as before it was closed up and a quick glance at the docks told her that the Vendetta was gone. Gritting her teeth to keep the tears at bay, Shirley ran along the docks to where the Vendetta had once laid anchor and to her surprise she saw that the zodiac still remained, anchored to the pier.

Licking her lips, she jogged over to the police station which was also in the process of being boarded up. Entering in to the station, she quickly spotted Officer Modine. Going over to him she said, "He's gone!"

Officer Modine who had been listening to a weather radio, turned to her and asked, "Who's gone?"

"Tyler! He's left the island!" Shirley said.

"When did he leave?" Officer Modine asked.

"Last night. His father must have found out that I'm here and told him to run." Shirley said.

Oh, here we go again! Officer Modine shook his head and said, "You have a very active imagination."

"I am not imagining that the boat is gone and the shop is closed up!" Shirley shot back. Why wasn't Officer Modine going to do something to help her? He was a police officer right?

"You know, if you haven't noticed we have a hundred year storm coming our way! By this time tomorrow it's going to be pounding the island! Maybe Tyler took the boat somewhere safer to ride it out." Officer Modine said, going to his desk.

Shirley followed him, not willing to let this go.

"Safer than the harbor?" She asked, "Where else could be safer than that?"

"There could be any number of reasons why Tyler left." Officer Modine pointed out.

"Or. Maybe his father told him to run." Shirley said.

Officer Modine shook his head, half wishing he could throw Shirley in a cell but now wasn't the time for that.

"Oh please." He said, in a tone of voice that said he didn't believe her.

"You never even called about his passport did you?" She accused.

"You know, I have a thousand people to worry about on this island! Not just one tourist! Maybe tomorrow when this hurricane is gone we can deal with this." Officer Modine said.

Shirley shook her head, angry at Officer Modine's attitude. "No! It'll be too late by then! He will have gone again! What kind of police officer are you Officer Modine? I'll find him myself." Shirley said, giving the officer a slightly dirty look. At any other time she would have been scared to do that but with the hurricane coming in she chanced it.

Leaving the police station, Shirley was wondering how she was going to track Keith down. She had to hurry because Keith already had a head start.

Paul! Keith had talked to Paul last and he had said something about Salt Kay! Nodding to herself, Shirley took off at a run, heading for the hotel.

Once there she saw that the line was jam packed, so she went to her room first and called Jacob.

"I found him Jacob...and now he's gone." Shirley said angrily in to the phone. She was so mad at herself for rushing things, but what was done was done.

"_Well you are going to have to let him go for now. It's all over the news about a hurricane headed straight for the Caribbean." _Jacob replied.

"I can't! Not now." Shirley said.

"_What about the police?"_

"The police? They don't even believe me! I have no proof!" Shirley replied.

"_Maybe I can dig something up. Do you have the police station's fax machine number?"_

Ah yes...the fax machine. A new invention that Shirley knew nothing about. She didn't know what it could do, what it couldn't do or even what the hell it was. Jacob would know because he worked with one but she sure as hell didn't know.

"No, only the hotel's but I don't know how much longer I am going to be here. I am going to find Keith." Shirley said.

"_Shirley, honey...please. Stay where you are. If this hurricane is going to be as bad as the news says it is, it is going to be a monster."_

Shirley paused. She didn't want to say no to her husband who was only looking out for her safety but she couldn't just let Keith go.

"Okay. I love you." She said before hanging up the phone. Rolling her eyes she left the room and headed downstairs, pushing past the still long line of people until she was at the front desk.

Paul was there, trying to reassure everyone that things were going to be fine.

"Paul I need your help!" Shirley said.

Paul smiled at those he was already trying to help before saying, "Shirley, you will have to wait for turn." He began to go back to the others but Shirley wouldn't let him.

"No! I need to find Tyler!" She said.

"Tyler? Not Captain Nathan?" Paul asked in a slightly accusatory tone of voice.

Shirley shook her head, already frantic. "No! Tyler is my son and I need to find him now!"

Paul took a step back, eyes going as wide as saucers at the revelation. "Your son?" he asked.

"Yes! He told you Salt Kay? Where is that?" Shirley asked, tears threatening to flow from her eyes even as she was talking to Paul.

"It's due south of here!" Paul replied.

"Which way's south?" Shirley asked.

Paul pointed outside towards the ocean and said, "South is straight out of the harbor, you keep the land to your back."

Nodding her thanks Shirley ran out; Paul following her calling out, "You can't go there now! It's twenty miles of open ocean! You can't survive a hurricane there it's flat salt barge! Shirley!"

Shirley ignored everything, making a beeline for the docks. Once there she climbed in to the zodiac, ignoring even the life jacket that was in the bottom of the zodiac. Inserting the key in to the engine, she fired it up, undid the line and rocketed away from the dock.

Meanwhile back in the hotel, Paul's fax machine activated, slowly spitting out two pieces of paper. The machine was relatively new; fax machines only having been introduced around the world a few months ago. It was only the second time he had used it and he had never received items from it yet. Looking at the papers he saw one of them was a copy of a piece of newspaper from fourteen years ago; specifically the obituaries section. At the top was a small piece about a four year old boy name Keith Collins and his father Louis Collins. While Paul didn't recognize the boy, the black and white photo of the man was a much younger looking Captain Nathan! Looking at the second paper, Paul saw that it was a wedding snapshot. The bride was Shirley and the groom...

Paul's eyes widened! He didn't believe it! It was Captain Nathan!

Looking back at the first piece of paper he noticed some writing. 'Please give this to Shirley Partridge.' Shirley had just left so he couldn't give it to her but...

Paul ran out of the hotel and down to the police station where he saw Officer Modine talking with some other officers.

"Officer Modine!" Paul called out, dashing over to the man who turned to face him. "Paul. What can I do for you?" Officer Modine asked.

Paul, out of breath from the run, handed Officer Modine the pictures. "I just received this." He gulped.

Officer Modine took one look at both pictures and swore under his breath. "Shirley Partridge was telling the truth." he said.

Nodding his head, Paul said, "I guess she was."

"Where is she now?" Officer Modine asked.

"She's headed for Salt Kay to try to find Tyler." Paul said, knowing full well what Officer Modine's reply would be, and he wasn't disappointed.

Looking shocked, Officer Modine asked, "With a hurricane coming in?"

Paul just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say to that.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Shirley was pushing the motor as much as she dared. Even so, the boat seemed to be flying across the water at a snails pace. Glancing down in the bottom of the boat she eyed the life jackets, already knowing she should be wearing it.

Biting her lip, she tried to fish it closer to her with her feet. Grabbing one of the snaps with her toes, she gently pulled the jacket closer but as she bent down to grab it, the zodiac hit a wave which sent her and the jacket tumbling in to the water. Thankfully, just as Keith said it would, the key pulled free and the boat engine cut off.

Shirley gulped in air as the cool water hit her skin. It was a little bit of a shock to her system because she hadn't been expecting it. Taking in gulp after gulp of air she grabbed at the floating life jacket, wrestling to try and get it around her. Even as she was fighting with it, she noticed sharks swimming below her.

Alright that wasn't good...it wasn't good at all! Sharks attacked humans and if it attacked her she was dead. Fighting with the jacket she finally succeeded in getting it on. One challenge down she swam for the zodiac, trying not to think of the sharks below her.

Reaching the zodiac she grabbed the thick plastic bars and tried to pull herself up. She wasn't used to the weight of the water because she wasn't even able to get a leg over the edge before she fell back in to the ocean. Gritting her teeth she tried once more and on the second attempt was able to haul herself back in to the boat.

Scrambling to the motor, she reinserted the key and fired up the boat, continuing on her way to Salt Kay.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

There it was...Salt Kay and yes! There, near the shore was the Vendetta. Shirley could hear the engine running but that didn't matter to her. The boat was still there, she wasn't too late!

Pulling the cord from the engine, she heard the zodiac's engine cut off. Good, she wouldn't alert those on the boat. She hoped it was just Keith but knew that that hope was probably unlikely.

The tide took the zodiac up along side the Vendetta, close enough that Shirley was able to anchor the zodiac to the Vendetta before climbing aboard the larger craft. However, just as soon as her feet hit the deck she spied someone coming up from down below.

It was Louis, who upon seeing her, just stared at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Shirley..." Louis said, removing his sunglasses even as Shirley launched herself at him. "You bastard! You bastard!" She yelled at him, pounding her fists in to his sides as he fought to grab them.

Normally Shirley didn't swear; she was a religious person, but this time those were the first words to come to mind.

"You stole my son!" Shirley shrieked out with tear stained eyes. She tried to fight as Louis grabbed hold of her wrists to keep her from hitting him anymore.

"CALM DOWN!" Louis yelled, wrestling her to the ground. Once she was down it was like the fight left her because she went completely limp as she started to cry.

Feeling her go limp, Louis let her go. "I didn't have a choice okay? You were taking him away from me!" he replied.

"Where is he?" Shirley questioned, anger dripping from her voice.

"He's out getting fresh water he's going to be back any minute. Now calm down!" Louis warned, seeing Shirley tense up again.

Shirley continued to cry, but grabbed enough energy to kick Louis away from her. Backing off, Louis allowed her to sit up on the nearby bench.

"They told me he was dead!" Shirley said, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself...it wasn't helping.

"Look I am sorry. A few more weeks and your attorneys were going to take him away from me." Louis said, giving a feeble explanation that did nothing to move Shirley.

Standing, she yelled out, "So instead of trusting me you took him and ran!"

"Hey! I gave you everything you needed! I gave you the house, the money...the car! Everything you'd need to continue on with your life!" Louis yelled.

"My life was over the day you took Keith!" Shirley shot back, tears still rolling down her face.

"I am sorry. I wanted to give him a chance! I didn't want him to grow up in the city with all the crime and the drugs..." Louis said, but Shirley interrupted him by saying, "That is CRAP Louis! You just didn't want him to be with me!"

Shirley moved to the side of the boat so Louis wouldn't see her cry, but he followed after her.

"That is not true. I wanted to give him a chance at a better life." Louis explained. He watched Shirley; still crying, remove her wet life jacket and drop it to the deck.

"Without a mother?" She sobbed out.

"Would he have had a father if he stayed with you?" Louis asked.

He watched Shirley pace around for a minute before sitting down on the bench. Sighing, Louis moved to stand right beside her.

"He's a good kid." Shirley said softly; calmly.

Louis nodded his head in agreement. "He's a great kid, Shirley."

Taking a chance, Louis sat down beside his ex wife; neither of them noticing that Keith was returning; a ten gallon bucket of drinkable water in his hands.

"Shirley. I did not do this to hurt you, I just didn't want to take the chance of losing my son." Louis said. He paused, feeling Shirley's ice filled gaze on him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

Immediately Shirley replied, "I want Keith!"

"What about me?" Louis asked a moment later.

Shirley shook her head, not caring what Louis wanted. "You can go to hell for all I care, Louis." she said angrily.

Louis paused. Not knowing what to say to that. He supposed he would have been that angry too if Shirley had done what he had done to her, but still...what were they going to do? He wanted Keith too...Keith was so used to him, so used to this way of life...talk about a culture shock for the boy if he went with his mother.

"Dad?"

Louis and Shirley turned to look at the shore where Keith was standing. Keith, recognizing Shirley, pointed to her.

"That's the woman! She's the one." Keith said.

Louis glanced at Shirley and confessed, "I told him you were from the IRS." Because Keith was still on the shore, he didn't hear that little bit.

Looking towards his son, Louis called out, "Come on board son. We have some things to talk about." He swallowed nervously as Keith entered the ocean, the water coming up to his knees before he arrived at the Vendetta. Handing his father the bucket, Keith climbed on board and took a seat beside Shirley.

"Tyler...son..." Louis began once Keith was seated. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, forcing Keith to look at him.

"I know I told you that um...that this woman was from the IRS but...that wasn't true." Louis said. He glanced at Shirley for a moment before looking back at Keith.

"Why would you?" Keith began but his father held out a hand for Keith to stop, so Keith shut up and continued to listen.

"She...she's your mother." Louis said, hanging his head.

Hearing that, Keith gazed upon Shirley in a new light. His eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at the lady. He just couldn't believe it! Could she really be his mother?

"She came here to bring you home." Louis said.

"My mother?" Keith asked, his voice soft as he continued to look at Shirley. Rising from his seat he stepped closer to her and asked, "You are my mother?"

Unable to answer, Shirley just nodded her head as the tears continued to flow.

"I...I thought you were dead..." Keith said. He then tore his gaze off of Shirley and fixed them on his father; his father...the man he loved...the man who had lied to him...about everything.

"Dad?" Keith asked in a tone of voice that told Louis he wanted an explanation.

"I'm sorry I uh...when you were a little boy your mother and I were getting divorced. I was scared that I was going to lose you so I...I just took you away. I made a mistake. A big mistake...but I did it for all of the right reasons." Louis confessed.

He watched both Keith and Shirley tear up, so to keep them from seeing him cry, he put on his sunglasses.

"I am going to fix the radio so why don't the two of you take a walk on the beach?" Louis suggested.

Wordlessly Shirley reached out and guided Keith away from his father. Together the two of them entered the ocean and headed for the beach while Louis got to work on the radio.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Back in Santa Alicia, Officer Modine was in his office, Paul hovering at his desk. Slamming the phone down, Officer Modine sighed.

"Everything she said was true. Tyler even closed their bank accounts!" He said. He rose from his desk and went to a filing cabinet as Paul asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have a helicopter coming over from Provo. It's picking me up, then I'm going over to Salt Kay." Officer Modine said.

"And then what?"

Officer Modine looked at Paul. He sighed and pulled out a 9 mm pistol, placing it in it's holster.

"You tell me. Kidnapping, immigration fraud, false passports...it's a laundry list of charges. Our Captain Nathan could be going to jail for a very long time."

Paul glanced at the weapon. He hated to think of what could happen to Nathan, so he asked, "Is that really necessary?"

Officer Modine shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I hope not...I really hope not."

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Shirley and Keith walked side-by-side on the shore, neither of them talking, just enjoying the company.

Finally Keith asked, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

Shirley smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to. I tried!" She replied.

Keith smiled, gazing once again on Shirley's face. "You know, all these years I tried to remember your face...what you looked like...the things you taught me...now you are here! It must have been really hard for you." he said.

Shirley gazed on her son's face as she thought about what to say for that. Taking a deep breath she said, "I would wake up to your scent every day. And I would bury myself in the pillow and try to breathe you in. But...it only lasted for a second and then it was gone. I couldn't stand to open my eyes."

As he listened, Keith never took his eyes off of his mother's face. He could clearly see the pain etched in to her face and knew that she was reliving that moment.

Seeing her tear up, Keith was tearing up as well.

"I can't believe you are here." Shirley whispered, tear filled gaze on Keith's face. Smiling, Keith replied "Cant's not in the dictionary, remember?"

At that he and Shirley enjoyed a small chuckle before embracing each other in a loving hug. Shirley closed her eyes, enjoying the feel over Keith's arms around her. She could feel the love radiating off of him; love for her. It was something she wouldn't give up for the world.

"Ty! Shirley!"

Keith and Shirley looked towards Louis who was running towards them, a worried look on his face.

"Let's go! We gotta get back to the boat!" Louis said.

Noting the alarm in his father's voice, Keith said, "Dad...what is it?"

"The hurricane! It's coming!" Louis said as the three of them began to head for the Vendetta.

Keith looked confused at the news. "Titan? It's way north of us."

"Well not anymore. It turned last night and it's speeding up. It's already a category 4!" Louis replied.

"I didn't hear anything about it!" Keith said.

"Well the radio was broke but I uh...I fixed it." Louis said.

The way he said that made Shirley pause to think. Had he been behind the radio's malfunction in the first place?

"It's on every frequency. Maritime posted a warning stretched out five hundred miles." Louis said.

Nodding her head Shirley said, "It's true, I saw them boarding up in Santa Alicia."

"There is no shelter on this island." Keith pointed out.

"Well we can make a run for Abri Kay, they have a harbor." Louis suggested.

Abri Kay? What?

Keith shook his head. "Santa Alicia is much closer!"

"I know but I can't go back there. They'll be looking for me." Louis shot back. He saw Keith roll his eyes at that. "So you are just going to keep running? Is that it?"

"I have no choice son! Now come on!" Louis said, stopping at the water.

The three of them entered the water, making their way to the Vendetta as fast as they could. One by one they climbed aboard; Louis, Shirley and Keith.

Just as they climbed aboard, a voice came over the radio, startling them.

"_Dive boat Vendetta, this is Provo Air Rescue we are approaching Salt Kay, come in if you are receiving us. Come in please."_

"There's a helicopter coming in to take us out." Shirley said, relief flooding her voice. Keith however wasn't relieved.

"We can beat the storm!" He insisted.

"_Vendetta this is Officer Modine on board Provo Air Rescue. What is your exact location on Salt Kay? Are you on the North end or the South end?"_

Keith fully expected his father to ignore the radio and get the boat moving but when Louis reached for the radio Keith knew he wasn't going to do that.

"Dad they've got the police with them! If you tell them how to find us you'll go to jail!" Keith pointed out.

"Tyler, if I don't we could all die out here!" Louis replied.

"But dad, you'll die in prison. You can't live locked up." Keith said.

"Look son, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to the two of you. I have already caused enough pain." Louis said.

Opening the radio channel, Louis spoke in to the mic. "Provo Air Rescue, this is the Vendetta, I repeat this is the Vendetta. We are on the South West end of Salt Kay awaiting your instructions, over."

"_Stay where you are Vendetta. We should be with you in six minutes. Is that you Nathan?"_

Louis had to chuckle at that. They still thought he was Nathan. Opening the channel once more he replied, "No, Officer Modine. It's Louis Collins, with my son Keith...and his mother. We uh...we're awaiting your arrival."

Closing the channel, Louis turned to his son and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well son...we had a good ride." he said.

Hearing that, Keith knew that his father was just giving up...for him and for his mother.

"Dad please...just take the boat...go." Keith begged, but Louis shook his head. "I can't. Modine will have alerted every port in the Caribbean. And I'd rather serve my time here than rot in some prison cell in Haiti. We had a good ride son."

Seeing the sad look on Keith's face, Shirley made a decision that she had a feeling she'd regret. "Louis...take the key to the zodiac. They'll never find you in it, it's too small."

Louis looked at her, surprise written all over his face. He would have thought that Shirley wanted him arrested, but now she was offering a means of escape.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Don't ask me, just take it." She replied.

Reaching out, Louis took the key from Shirley, telling her "Take care of our boy."

Turning to Keith, he lovingly embraced him for the final time.

"Be seeing you around sailor." He told him.

Letting Keith go, Louis moved towards the zodiac. After a moment Keith came after him; tears rolling down his face.

"Dad wait...don't go!" Keith begged.

"Son, your mother needs you now...and you need her too." Louis said.

Knowing this was goodbye, Keith embraced his father one last time, whispering in to his ear, "I love you dad."

Saying goodbye to his son was something that Louis never expected to do and now that he was...it hurt so much but he knew it was for the best.

Releasing his father, Keith returned to Shirley's side as Louis got in to the zodiac, inserted the key, fired up the engine and rocketed away from the Vendetta...from Shirley...and from Keith...possibly for the final time.


	8. Home Again

**A Storm Is Coming**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Eight: **Home Again**

Minutes after the zodiac was out of sight, Shirley and Keith clung to each other. Keith was torn. He already missed his father but he had his mother...his mother...the person whom he thought was dead yet...she was there...right beside him. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Keith turned to Shirley and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder.

When the chopper came and touched down on the beach, Shirley and Keith exited the Vendetta and splashed through the water, both staying low because of the rotor blades. They saw Officer Modine there in the co pilot's seat; he was obviously watching them.

Of course Officer Modine would want to know where Louis was. What could they tell him? The truth...that they had just let him go? No...that would be aiding and abetting...

Climbing in to the chopper, Keith sat on the far side while Shirley closed the door behind them and grabbed a set of headphones, placing them over her ears; in her peripheral vision she saw Keith do the same thing.

"_Where's Louis?"_

Shirley looked up at Officer Modine who had spoken through the headset. Glancing at Keith, Shirley swallowed and said, "I don't know. He took the zodiac shortly after I arrived at the Vendetta."

Ahh a lie with a grain of truth. Because of Titan, Officer Modine couldn't just order Air/Sea Rescue to go looking for Louis; especially if he was in a zodiac. It was just too risky.

Nodding his head, Officer Modine gave the go ahead to the pilot to return to Santa Alicia.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Two days slowly passed for Shirley and Keith. Titan had hit the island, but thankfully because everyone had been prepared, the damage was minimal and within twenty four hours the damaged areas were all patched up.

On the second day the airport was reopened and now for the first time, Shirley was ready to go home. She had Keith who had agreed to return to the United States with her.

Bags in hand, Shirley watched Keith say goodbye and hug some of his friends before he shouldered a black backpack and reached down to pick up a dark guitar case; the same guitar case Shirley remembered seeing from the home movie video.

Standing where she was, Shirley smiled as Keith came over to her.

"So um...I hope you don't mind. I gave your San Pueblo number to some of my friends. Just in case anything...you know." Keith said, blushing a little.

Shirley smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "You didn't give it to Paul, did you?" she asked, slightly fearful, but Keith's smile and chuckle seconds later told Shirley that he didn't.

"No! no..." Keith said, to which Shirley replied, "Good."

Together they started walking, entering in to the airline terminal where Officer Modine was waiting at the gate. As per protocol since Shirley was now being 'deported' he had to make sure she got on the plane.

"It's really going to be so different...America." Keith said, following along beside his mother who stopped to shake Officer Modine's hand.

"It's your home." Shirley replied, watching as Keith followed suit; shaking Officer Modine's hand and bidding the man goodbye.

"Goodbye Chuck..." Keith said, hugging the officer.

Officer Modine smiled and hugged Keith back. "Good bye Tyler...uh...Keith." he replied, releasing the younger man. Keith chuckled and continued on his way.

Looking at his mother, Keith asked "Your husband..."

"Jacob?" Shirley asked

"Yeah. Do you think he'll like..." Keith said

"A beach bum like you? You know," Shirley said as she gently took hold of Keith shoulder, "He has honestly been wanting to learn how to surf since we met. Did I tell you how we met?"

Seeing Keith shake his head, Shirley smiled. They arrived at the small plane and stowed their luggage before climbing on board and taking their seats.

As the plane's engines started up and it began to roll down the runway, Shirley took Keith's hand in hers and began her story. "Once upon a time..." she paused, "You are in for a long ride home!"

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Ahh, America! The good US of A! Shirley and Keith exited the plane and stepped in to the air terminal in San Pueblo California. Almost immediately Shirley spotted Jacob waiting for her. Her heart jumped with joy because she had missed him terribly.

"Jacob!" She called out, rushing in to the older man's arms, feeling Jacob's strong arms wrap around her moments later. Showers of kisses rained down on her cheek and neck as she heard Jacob mumble, "I missed you darling."

A smile on her face, Shirley kissed him back and replied, "I missed you too."

Beside her, Shirley saw that Keith looked a little lost, so she pulled away from Jacob and gestured for Keith to come closer, which he did.

"Jacob, I'd like you to meet my son Keith." Shirley said. She desperately wanted to say 'our son' but because the loss of his real father Louis still had to be fresh in Keith's mind, Shirley let it slide for now.

Putting his guitar case down, Keith held out and hand and shook Jacob's open hand. "Sir." Keith greeted respectfully.

"It's nice to finally meet you Keith. Your mother has told me quite a lot about you!" Jacob said. Okay...that was technically true. He knew everything up to the point when Keith was taken; presumed dead...after that and what he learned from the home movie...he knew nothing.

Jacob saw Keith smile and blush before replying, "Mom's told me quite a lot about you too...sir."

Jacob shook his head. "Keith it's okay you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Jacob and..." he paused, "If you ever want to or if you ever need to...you can call me dad. I know I am not your father, and I promise you I won't try to replace him. All I want to be is your friend...okay?"

Keith was grateful for that. The man wasn't pushing the whole 'dad' thing on him. But even so, Keith liked the man; liked him better than he thought he would. Perhaps...he could see this man as being a sort of father figure to him.

"Thank you sir...er..." he paused and licked suddenly dry lips. Should he say the word now? He knew it would make his mother happy but...would he really mean it. Deciding to give it a try he said, "dad."

Taking a deep breath he waited. The word felt right as it rolled off his tongue. Keith saw both Shirley and Jacob smile and nod their heads at that. Yes...dad...Keith could get used to calling Jacob that.

Picking up his guitar case, Keith followed his mother and Jacob out of the air terminal.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Home...the house where he had spent the first four years of his life. Funny...Keith didn't remember it at all. Getting out of the car, Keith grabbed his backpack and guitar case before following his mother towards the house, however he stopped when he heard something coming from the garage.

"What's that?" he asked his mother.

It was Jacob who turned to him and smiled. "That'll be the kids. Would you like to meet them or do you want to get settled in first?"

Ahh a choice. Keith didn't have to meet his siblings yet if he didn't want to; Jacob was trying to give him space, which Keith really appreciated. Sighing, Keith nodded his head towards the garage, saying, "I'd like to meet them."

"Alrighty then, follow me." Jacob said. He and Shirley led the way to the garage, opening the side screen door and entering in to the cool garage interior. When he entered the garage Keith was surprised at what he saw. Besides the regular garage things like bikes and lawn chairs he saw amplifiers, speakers, a set of drums...even a piano and a keyboard...and mic's! Real, working microphones!

The music stopped as soon as Shirley entered the room and seconds later screams of 'Mom!' and 'Mommy's home!' filled the room.

Keith put his guitar case down, followed by his backpack as he watched his mother embrace four children. Two were rather young, probably no more than eight or nine. The other; a red haired boy was probably around ten or eleven and the girl...Keith stared and stared...images of a baby girl flooding his mind.

"Kids...I'd like you to meet someone special," Shirley began, turning and holding out a hand to Keith. Swallowing nervously, Keith stepped forward, feeling the reassuring hand of his mother land on his shoulder moments later.

"Kids...this is your brother Keith. Keith, that is Tracy and Chris," Shirley began, pointing out the youngest of her children, "Danny, and Laurie."

"Laurie?" Keith asked, looking at her mother.

The name struck a chord with him but he didn't know why. Upon seeing Shirley nod her head, Keith took another look at Laurie, but still he didn't know why she looked familiar to him.

The other children stepped up and looked Keith over, almost as if sizing him up or something. Finally it was Laurie who came up and first embraced Keith, followed by Danny, Chris and Tracy.

"Your our big brother?" Tracy asked. She never knew she had an older brother that was older than Danny. It was obvious that she didn't remember the stories that her mother had told her about her first son whom she thought had died.

Blushing, Keith slowly nodded his head at the question presented to him. "I...I guess I am...Tracy." he replied.

"Cool!" Chris said. He always wanted another brother besides Danny. While Danny was cool in some ways, he was still annoying; him and his money making schemes!

Eying the guitar case, Laurie gestured to it. "So...Keith...do you play?" she asked.

Keith looked down at his guitar case for a minute, nodding his head moments later. "Yep sure do. My father taught me everything about guitar playing." he replied.

"Would...would you like to join us?" Laurie then asked, pointing to the other instruments. At that Keith had to grin. He never passed up an opportunity to play; especially when he wouldn't be the only one playing!

"Sure!" he replied. Going to his guitar case he opened it up and pulled out his acoustic/electric guitar. It was a glossy, pine finish with shiny steel strings and a black shoulder strap; the specialized top of the guitar let everyone know that it was an Ovation guitar.

Taking the offered amp cord from Laurie, Keith plugged it in and adjusted the levels.

"What would you like to play?" Laurie asked as she took a seat at the keyboard, while Danny grabbed his bass, Chris took his seat at the drums and Tracy grabbed her tambourine.

Well...that was a good question. Keith didn't know what the others knew but perhaps...perhaps they'd like to learn something new.

"Well..." Keith said. He put his guitar down on the ground for a moment, returning to his guitar case . Reaching in to the built in slot in the case, he pulled out some hand written sheet music, passing it to Laurie who took it and looked it over; Danny also coming in close so he could see it as well.

Grabbing his guitar, Keith slipped it back over his shoulders, reaching in to his pocket to take out his guitar pick.

"It's called Together (Havin' a Ball). I wrote it several weeks ago." Keith explained. He always dreamed of hearing a real band preform his song; not just himself on his guitar. This was probably the closest he'd get to that dream.

"Well...let's give it a shot then." Laurie said.

Studying the music, Laurie paused before giving Keith his eight count intro. She was fully expecting him to just play the guitar melody; not expecting him to sing at all, but when she heard his voice...his beautiful voice she stared at him in shock!

"Everybody's going places...doing things. Look at all the smilin' faces sing!" Keith sang. He then looked at the others who joined in for the chorus. "Havin' a ball!" they all sang in unison.

"Doing their number!" Keith sang while the others took the background with "Havin' a Ball."

"Gettin' it on!" Keith continued.

He paused a half beat and nodded for everyone else to come in, "Together...together...together!" they all sang.

They all continued to play until the song ended, but once it did, everyone ran over to Keith. They all loved it; the song, his voice...everything.

At first they hadn't been to sure of him, but with the smiles on their faces and the hugs they gave him, Keith knew now that he had been accepted in to their family. He was glad and gracious to them all and he was happy to be there but deep in his mind he still wondered about his father Louis...where was he? What was he doing? And more importantly...did he survive the storm? With a sigh, Keith surmised that he would never know the answer to that question.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

The sun was setting, cooling the salty air. Water leapt up on the small fifty foot reef that was only five feet about sea level. On the side of the reef a small zodiac was there; the zodiac totally deflated and useless; a life jacket just inches away from it. On top of the reef, glancing first left then right was the shirtless form of Louis Collins. He had grazed Titan who had been gracious enough not to kill him but his zodiac hadn't been so lucky. He had been slammed in to the reef and was now trapped there.

The reef was a good fifty miles from any shore so it was unlikely that he'd be found in a timely manner...if at all. Boats rarely passed by that area because of the shallow rocky inlet nearby, yet Louis held out hope. He had survived worse situations before.

As he gazed in to the sunset, he thought of his son Keith...now in the hands of his mother. While he wished that none of it had happened; that Shirley hadn't found them, he knew that he couldn't change back time; he had to roll with the punches. He had been beaten but he wasn't down for the count.

Shirley had won that round but Louis would return...he would return for Keith. The only question was...when.

-THE END-


End file.
